


The Half Blood Prince and Dragon Princess

by mywishingglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass
Summary: A Game of Thrones: Harry Potter AUInspired by the work of @bloomsbury posted below.16-year old Jon Snow enters his first year of Hogwarts and meets Princess Daenerys Targaryen on the train ride there.This story is mostly Jon-centric but with Jon/Dany as the underlying relationship. Lots of angst, very little romance. LOL.Has elements of Harry Potter SS/PS, the GOT TV series and the ASOIAF books.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark family bid Robb Stark and his half-brother Jon Snow farewell. It is Jon Snow's first year at Hogwarts and Robb's second. Jon receives an unexpected surprise from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an interesting and challenging task to try and merge together the two worlds that I love: Harry Potter and Game of Thrones and a lot of the world-building is still a work in progress. Please read my notes at the end if you would like to get follow along as I take crazy liberties with the canon of both the HP, GOT and ASOIAF universes.
> 
> The story will mostly be from the POV of Jon, just as the HP novels were primarily from Harry's POV. Because my mind does not function with the capabilities of geniuses like JKR and GRRM, many of the other well-known GOT characters storylines may take place off-page. However, if many of you are interested, I may do one-shots/filler chaps exploring what happens to other major Game of Thrones characters like Arya, Sansa, Bran, the Lannisters etc. in the future. MAYBE being the key term.
> 
> I also want to mirror this story to both the first season of Game of Thrones and the first book of Harry Potter. So you will see some similarities. However, I'll also be liberally grabbing inspiration from the other seasons and books.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt at fitting a Game of Thrones square peg into a Harry Potter round hole. Reviews and critiques and questions are much appreciated! Cheers!
> 
> Again, please follow @bloomsbury on Tumblr as her art work started this rolling ball of nonsense that is this story! Hahaha!

                                                                                                           

 

The whistle of the train resounded across the station.

"Hurry up, Snow!" a tall boy with dark auburn hair and blue eyes called out.

Jon Snow turned to see his half-brother Robb Stark pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks on it behind him. Jon had stopped to gape at the bright red train awaiting the crowd of Hogwart students emerging onto Platform 9 ¾.

"I've a mind to just leave ya if you're planning to just stand there all day. Come Grey Wind!" Robb said with a smirk as he passed Jon and walked ahead of him. Panting alongside the Stark boy was a light gray direwolf pup whose enormous size made a few on-lookers gasp. Despite being just a year old, the direwolf was already bigger than most full-grown mastiffs.

"Are you excited for your first year Jon?" His little sister, Arya asked from beside him. Her dark brown hair was tied up in pigtails and she had a lollipop stick sticking out the left side of her mouth.

Jon smiled down at her, "More nervous than excited."

"I can't wait till I get to go!" she squealed. "I'm going to learn all that I can about Dark wizards and Black Magic and Dueling Spells and – "

"That's enough of that." Came a deep rough voice from behind them.

Ned Stark lay a hand on his daughter's head and smiled softly at her, "Run to your mother now. I need to speak to Jon for a moment."

Arya nodded with a grin and ran towards the direction Robb had gone.

Jon took a deep breath wondering if he was in trouble. He pulled up the strap of his knapsack over his shoulder and looked up at his Father.

Eddard Stark, Lord Duke of Winterfell and Governor of the Northern States of Great Britain, cut a striking figure in the crowd. Dressed in a Muggle business suit with his brown hair tied back in a short bun behind his head, he looked every bit the royal politician. A green pin with the direwolf sigil of House Stark was pinned on his lapel.

His family had managed to avoid the paparazzi, both Muggle and Magic, as they walked through King's Cross station. Very rarely do the Starks venture out from their Winterfell manor all together but as soon as Robb was old enough to attend the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ned insisted the entire family see his eldest son off at the station. Despite the initial resistance from the Lady Duchess and against the advice of his counselors, Ned asserted that he will continue to see his children off every year until all the Stark children completed their schooling.

"You all right there, Jon?" Ned Stark asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jon nodded as he answered hesitantly, "Yes, Father."

Ned moved in front of his son so they were face to face, the boy nearly as tall as him despite only being 16 years of age.

"I know it's never been easy for you, son. But I know you'll do well. I believe you will. This is a chance for you to find out who you're going to be and what path you'll take."

Jon stared at his feet as his Father talked.

After a few moments, Jon looked up at him, "Would my mother be proud of me? I know you never talk about her but… is she alive? Does she know where I am or where I'm going? Does she care?"

Ned moved his hand to his son's face and looked at him earnestly, "When you come home for the summer. We'll talk about your Mother. I promise."

Ned kissed his son's forehead and looked at him, "Come on. Your brothers and sisters are waiting."

Jon nodded as he followed behind his father. In a few moments, they found the rest of their pack. Lady Duchess Catelyn Stark had her hands full with both her young sons. She carried 3 year old Rickon Stark with one arm and clutching her other hand tightly was 8 year-old Brandon Stark. Arya and Sansa were bickering over who would get Robb's room for the rest of the year.

"I'm next oldest so, obviously, I get to have it." Sansa stated matter-of-factly.

Arya folded her arms in anger and countered, "I don't see why you need it. All you do all day is write long love letters to your  _beloved Prince Joffrey._ "

"ARYA!" Sansa yelled as her face turned as red as her hair, glancing worriedly at her mother who didn't seem to notice as Rickon was starting to throw a fit.

"About time!" Robb exclaimed when he saw his father and brother, "The train's about to leave!"

"The train isn't going anywhere for the next five minutes." Ned stated, as he and Jon Snow joined them. Ned took Rickon from his mother's arms, and his wife glanced at him with relief.

Robb placed a hand on Jon's shoulder, "Ready? I had our things stowed away in the back, so all we need to do is get on."

"Where's Grey Wind?" Brandon asked.

Robb looked down at his younger brother and grinned, "Had to cage him. He's in the back as well with the other animals. But he'll be alright Bran, you'll see him again next year! And he'll be even bigger then!"

"Do you think I'll get my own direwolf too?" asked Bran in a timid voice.

"If you do well in school and be good, you'll get your Hogwarts letter AND your direwolf in no time. Alright?" Robb stated encouragingly.

Bran gave his brother a toothless grin and nodded excitedly.

"Goodbye, Mother." Robb said as he gave the Lady Duchess a hug.

Catelyn kissed both of Robb's cheeks, "You be good now, and send an owl to me when you get there."

Robb sighed, "I will."

He then gave each of his siblings one final embrace before turning to his father. Ned embraced his eldest son with one arm, "Watch out for Jon, won't you?"

Robb laughed, "Snow can look after himself, Father."

Jon stood awkwardly to the side as he watched Robb bid farewell to his family. Even now, he still felt like an outsider.  _The Bastard of Winterfell._

All of a sudden, a pair of arms encircled his waist and Jon chuckled lightly. "I'll miss you little sister."

"Goodbye Jon! Write to me, won't you? I'm going to be so bored without you!" Arya declared.

Jon nodded, "Whenever I can. Just, don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone alright?"

Arya grimaced, "I'll try. Can't promise anything though. Now that I'm stuck with that one."

Sansa stuck her tongue out at her younger sister when she heard that. Jon looked at his other sister and nodded, "Goodbye Sansa."

Sansa looked as if she didn't hear and instead waved at Robb.

Jon sighed, he never did get along with Sansa as well as his other siblings. He approached Brandon who let go of his Mother's hand as Jon crouched down in front of him.

"Be good Bran, I'll be back." Jon said as he embraced his little brother who looked like he was about to cry.

"Will you still be there when it's my turn to go?" Bran asked in a small voice.

Jon shook his head as he pulled back to face Bran, "I'll be twenty two by the time I'm done and you'll still be fourteen. But don't worry, I promise I'll be here on your very first day just like you're here for mine."

Bran nodded slowly, "Alright."

Jon patted his little brother's head affectionately before Bran returned to Lady Catelyn's side, Jon looked up at her hesitantly. The Lady Duchess's lips were closed tightly and it was clear that the warmth she had given her eldest son was lost on him. Jon was, after all, not her son and she had never let him forget it for as long as he could remember. Jon bowed his head to her respectfully before walking towards his Father who was carrying his other brother, Rickon.

Jon ruffled Rickon's hair and the young Stark boy giggled.

"Farewell, Lord Stark." Jon said, opting to use his father's formal address.

Ned nodded at him.

Just as he was about to go to turn, he heard his father call his name.

"Jon."

When he turned, one of his father's personnel was holding a perforated box. Jon looked at his father curiously.

"Go on. Open it." His father stated.

Just as Jon opened a flap, a snow-white ball of fluff came tumbling out and into his arms. Whatever it was, yipped loudly in his ear and as he held out his arms to see what creature had jumped out at him, he found himself holding on to a snow-white direwolf pup. Its small eyes were dark red as it blinked happily at him.

"A direwolf? But... I'm not a Stark." Jon said, surprise and confusion in his eyes as he looked at Ned.

Ned smiled at his son warmly, "The direwolf is the sigil of our House, Jon. Every Stark has had one as their loyal companion for thousands of years. And you are a Stark. You might not have my name, but you have my blood. Never forget that."

The whistle of the train caught their attention.

"ALL ABOARD!" the train's conductor yelled out. Students bade their families a final goodbye and quickly ran to board the train.

"Jon! Come on!"

Jon turned to see his brother Robb already on the train and waving at him.

Jon looked back at Ned who nodded his head urging him to go. Cradling the white pup in his arm, Jon gave a final wave to his half-siblings before he sprinted towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye Jon! Goodbye Robb!" yelled Arya, her red lollipop in her outstretched hand.

Jon quickly climbed into the train next to his brother. As the train began to roll forward, Jon gave a last look at his family.

The last thing Jon saw as the train pulled out of the station was his father's smiling face before it disappeared into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chap with a random Headcanon. Think about what if the Royal Family (The real one, Queen Elizabeth II, Will, Kate etc.) were all secretly witches and wizards. Now take that idea and instead of the Real Life Royal Family - let's use the Royal Family from Game of Thrones instead.
> 
> Some Game of Thrones locations exist in the real world. Pretend Westeros is Great Britain basically. How that will work out - I don't know yet, but I'll do my best to make it make sense or you can suspend disbelief and just roll with it, haha!
> 
> Also, let us pretend that modern Great Britain is still in absolute monarchy just like in the Game of Thrones world.
> 
> In this chapter, we see the Stark family bidding farewell to their sons on their way to Hogwarts for the first year. I've increased the age for students starting their first year at Hogwarts to be 16, so that the romance between our two leads work out in the story. Robb is 17 and in his second year, while Jon is 16.
> 
> Direwolves exist as an animal companion, similar to owls and toads. However, as you will read, they are quite rare. The story will explain their significance in later chapters. Dragons, on the contrary, are extinct in this HP universe as it is in Game of Thrones.
> 
> The year this takes place is between 2001-2010. So relatively modern-day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decided to move on to the next chapter and take a chance on this insane fic, hurrah! And thank you!  
> Enjoy!

"What are ya gonna call him?" Robb asked looking at the direwolf pup in Jon's arms.

Jon shrugged as the pup started nipping on his cotton sweater, "Dunno yet."

The Stark brothers were making their way down the train's corridors when suddenly a group of boys up ahead waved at them.

"Oy! Stark! That you, mate? Get your bloody arse over here!" one of them, a tall thin boy with green eyes called out.

"Aye! I'm coming!" Robb responded with a grin. Turning to his brother, Robb clapped Jon's back.

"You'll be alright finding your own compartment, won't you Jon?"

But before Jon could respond, Robb had already slipped through the crowded thoroughfare.

"Greyjoy you twat! Good to see ya!" Jon heard Robb's voice a few meters away. He sighed as he shook his head.

Robb was always one step ahead of him in everything. Being one year older was just the start of it. Jon loved his brother but knew that he was nothing compared to his father's heir and eldest son.

"You boy!" a voice barked behind him. Jon turned and saw a sour faced man in a conductor's uniform glaring at him.

"All animals are to be caged in the back!"

Jon looked down at the direwolf pup in his arms.

"Well?" asked the conductor with a glare.

Jon nodded, "Right away, sir."

Gingerly making his way down the corridor, Jon tried his best to keep a hand on his pup who was squirming in his arms.

"Bloody hell." Jon cursed through gritted teeth as the pup nipped his arm.

After making his way through two train cars, he finally found himself in a hallway clear of students. Jon wasn't sure how far the back of the train was but his arms were starting to ache trying to keep the direwolf pup still.

Looking behind him to make sure the conductor wasn't following him, he opened his knapsack and dropped his direwolf pup gently inside.

"Stay." Jon said as the pup yipped and whined.

Jon continued to walk down the hallway when he suddenly heard whispered giggles behind him.

"That's the bastard of Winterfell, isn't it?"

Jon looked behind him and two girls were peeking out at him from one of the compartments. They gasped when they saw him looking their way and quickly closed their door, giggling as they did.

Jon took a deep breath and continued walking down, trying to see if he could find an empty compartment where no one would bother him.

He finally reached the end of the hallway. Looking inside, he noticed there was just one person sitting alone looking out the window. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. At this point, he was too tired to care.

_Whoever it is, they can call me 'bastard' for all I care. Not the first time it's happened._

Jon slid the compartment door open.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but would it be alright if I sat with you?"

The lone figure turned to look at him. It was a girl. Jon was surprised to see her eyes were the color of pale lavender.

The girl shrugged as she looked back out the window, resting her chin on one hand, "Be my guest."

"Thanks." Jon said as he stepped in and slid the door shut behind him.

Not trying to stare, Jon observed his silent companion. She had on a black velvet cap and her hair was as white as milk and was neatly braided in two long strands that reached her waist. She wore a dark red knitted vest over a white long-sleeved shirt and jet-black jeans. Jon noticed her bracelet had the head of what looked like a silver serpent or a dragon head with rubies eyes that circled around her wrist, eating its own tail. He wondered why it looked familiar but couldn't seem to place it in his mind.

Jon laid his knapsack beside him, peeking inside, he sighed with relief seeing the pup fast asleep next to his wand and folded robes. He then leaned back on the cushioned seat. Jon then took out his mobile phone from his pocket. He heard Robb say that Muggle devices didn't work in Hogwarts but he wondered if that included the train. To his dismay, the phone stayed dead no matter what he did.

"Damn." He muttered.

The girl looked over at him curiously, "What is that?"

Jon glanced up at her and then back at the phone in his hand, "Oh, this? It's just my mobile."

"Mobile?" She repeated. As if it was the first time saying the word.

"Yeah, you know, it's just a cellular phone." Jon said, but the girl continued to look at him as if he was speaking another language.

Jon shook his head,  _Right. This is a Muggle invention._

"Sorry. I grew up in the Muggle world because of my Father. He's the Lord Duke of Winterfell and Governor of the Northern States. Everyone in our Family has magic in our blood but we descended from Muggle Royalty as well."

Jon didn't know why he was explaining this to her. Surely, she saw his Father on the Daily Prophet or other local papers. His father was renowned in both the Muggle and Magic worlds.

The girl noticed his perplexed expression and she shrugged her shoulders as she glanced out the window again and said with a bored tone, "I've grown up in so many different countries, I can't really tell the difference of one Lord from another or what's Muggle or Magic. They're all the same to me."

Jon nodded slowly, still not completely understanding her. He slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm Jon, by the way, Jon Snow." He said extending his hand to her.

The girl looked at him and his outstretched hand. She smiled a little and grasped his hand with her own. Her skin was soft in his palm.

"My name's Daenerys. But you can call me Dany, if you like."

"Dany." Jon repeated as he shook her hand.

Dany pulled her hand back and rested it on her lap.

"So.. you're a Snow." She said tilting her head slightly.

Jon felt his face flush but he simply nodded, "I am."

Dany smiled with a look of amusement, "Don't be embarrassed. You're not the first bastard I've met, Jon Snow. In some places, being a bastard would be considered a blessing."

It didn't make Jon feel any better. The name to him was nothing but a curse.

Just then, they spotted two boys and a girl were peering into their compartment, but they rushed off in hushed whispers once Jon and Dany saw them.

Jon sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think anyone would notice or care."

"You think they're staring at  _you_?" Dany asked, a look of curious surprise in her pale lavender eyes.

Jon didn't seem to notice as he continued, "It seems that no matter where I go, no one else will see me as anything but the Bastard of Winterfell. The proof that even the honorable Lord Duke Edward Stark isn't a saint."

Dany's expression softened and she leaned back in her seat, "I don't think so. Perhaps you'll make a name of yourself this year."

Jon laughed ironically, "I doubt it. Once a bastard, always a bastard."

Dany remained silent and looked at Jon with an intrigued smile.

"Is this your first time in England?" Jon asked switching the topic. " You said you grew up in different countries."

Dany shook her head, and looked away from him, "I was born in England. Not that I can remember though. My brother says we had to… leave when I was born. This is my first time back in this country though so …"

Her voice trailed off as she was lost in thought. Jon found her fascinating. He wanted to know more about her story but just then, a muffled cry mewled from his knapsack.

Dany jumped in surprise, "What was that?"

"Sorry." Jon apologized sheepishly, "Promise you won't say anything? I'm technically not suppose to keep him here."

He reached into his knapsack and pulled out the white direwolf pup with one hand.

Dany cooed with glee, "Is that a direwolf puppy? I've never seen one before, only what I had read in books. They're said to be incredibly rare."

Jon smiled proudly, "Would you like to hold him?"

Dany's lavender eyes lit up excitedly, "Oh, can I?"

Jon passed the pup to her and she cuddled him gently in her arms. The pup yipped happily as she scratched his pink belly. Her smile was infectious and Jon couldn't help but smile as well. Her face glowed as she played with the pup and Jon felt a strange stirring in him knowing he had made her look that way.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" came a high pitched voice from outside the compartment.

Jon and Dany jumped at the sound and Dany hid the direwolf behind her.

Jon stood up and slid open the door. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"D'you want anything Dany? I can get something for you, if you like?" Jon asked.

Dany smiled, "I'll have whatever you're having, I suppose."

Jon stepped out into the corridor. Dany could hear the direwolf whining against her arm. She shushed him gently.

Jon came back in, his arms full of different treats and food items. He dumped them on to his seat.

"Chocolate Frog?" Jon asked offering her a purple box.

Dany smiled as she took the treat from him, "Thank you."

"Here. Pass me the pup." Jon said. "Luckily, I got some meat pies off the cart."

"You must be hungry." Dany said sweetly as she picked up the direwolf and gave him back to Jon.

Jon broke open one of the meat pies and fed it to the pup who ate ravenously.

"Does he have a name?" Dany asked.

"I haven't thought of one yet." Jon answered as he scratched the pup's ears.

"Hmm…what about Ghost?"

Jon looked at her, "Ghost? Because of his color?"

Dany shrugged, " Or maybe because he frightened me when he cried from inside your bag."

Jon laughed and glanced at the direwolf pup in his arms, "Aye. Ghost it is!"

Dany beamed as she watched them from across her seat.

They spent the next few hours sharing Chocolate Frogs and wizard cards and guessing the flavours of each Bertie Bott bean they had picked. Ghost, as he was now called, was curled up and snoring softly in Jon's lap after finishing off 3 meat pies.

Soon enough, they heard an announcement that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

"I better get dressed." Dany said after the announcement ended.

Jon's face turned red, "Should I leave to give you privacy?"

Dany giggled, "No. It's alright. Besides, I wouldn't want you to wake up Ghost. He's been sound asleep for a while."

Jon nodded as Dany stood up and smoothed down her vest, "I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony then? Perhaps we'd even be in the same Keep?"

Jon grinned, "My brother's in Gryffndor. I think I'll probably be there too."

Dany reached over to pet Ghost gently and then stepped towards the door. As she opened it, she turned and gave Jon one last look, "If that's the case, even if we aren't in the same Keep, it was really nice meeting you. I hope we see each other again. Take care, Snow."

"And you…" Jon started but then realized he didn't know Dany's family name. But before he could ask, she had already slid the compartment door behind her.

"Dany." Jon whispered.

Jon could feel the train slowing and moving the pup from his lap, Jon took out his robes from his knapsack and hurriedly tugged them on. He then grabbed his wand and shoved it into one of his robe's deep pockets.

Ghost was awake now and his tail was wagging excitedly. Jon picked him up and put him into his knapsack.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you git!"

Jon turned and saw Robb at the door. He was dressed in his Gryffindor robes, a red and gold tie around his neck.

"Robb."

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Snow?" Robb growled. "The first years are getting called already. You best hurry your little arse out there before you get left behind."

'You're not coming with me?" Jon asked.

Robb shook his head, "I'm a second year, Jon. You have to go on to the Sorting Hat ceremony. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Jon nodded but just as he was about to leave his compartment with Robb, Ghost popped his head out of Jon's knapsack.

"Gods be damned, you still have him with ya?" Robb asked. "Give em here. I'll make sure he's brought to your dorm."

Jon reluctantly handed his knapsack over to his brother, "I'll see you later then. Take care of Ghost."

"Ghost?" Robb asked. Then he looked down at the wolf pup and laughed. "Aye, a Ghost you are. He'll be fine, Jon."

Jon gave his brother a small smile and then he hurried down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some notes about this chapter. Jon does not recognize Daenerys immediately because Targaryens have not been seen in England in the last 20 years since the death/rumored assassination of the Mad King. Essos in this world will be a combination of places: the USA, Asia and Africa. However, surprisingly, Dany manages to return and everyone (except Jon at first) knows! - the explanation of how this is possible and why she isn't dead yet will be explored in future chapters.
> 
> If you're wondering why Jon Snow is so infamous, just imagine any Royal Scandal. It was basically big news and in this world, being a bastard has the same bad reputation as in the GOT/ASOIAF universe.
> 
> Also, instead of calling the Hogwarts Houses, I decided to rename them to Hogwarts Keeps so as to differentiate them from the Houses of the families. More on that next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat Ceremony. Jon meets a new friend and discovers something new about Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter! Here we go!

"First years! First years! Any other first years on board? Please head outside and gather on the platform." An old bearded man in a brown robe called out from outside the train.

Jon stepped outside into the cold September air and on to the platform. He looked around for the old man and caught a glimpse of him through the crowds of black robed students. Just as he was about to make his way there, a sudden yell caught his attention.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Shove it, you little pig. You gonna squeal for your Papa now? Go on. Squeal."

Jon looked back and noticed the voices were coming from behind the trees. As he turned the corner, Jon came upon a group of 3 boys surrounding someone on the ground.

One of the boys cackled, "Oh, look out, the piggy's crying."

Another one kicked the large boy on the ground in the shoulder.

Jon clenched his fists and walked up to them, "Oy!"

The 3 boys turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Bastard of Winterfell." One of the boys sneered, he was taller than Jon and had yellow, crooked teeth.

Jon noticed their ties were striped green and silver. These were upper years picking on that boy.

"What are you going to do, bastard? Think you can take on the three of us? Or are you gonna cry for your Papa too?" the tall boy with crooked teeth threatened.

Jon took his wand from his pocket, "I wouldn't waste my breath asking stupid questions."

The shorter boy grabbed the tall boy's arm, "I wouldn't try it Rast. I hear all the Starks got Old Magic in them. Might turn into a wolf and rip yer throat out."

"But this one's only half a Stark." Said the boy with hair that looked like a crow had nested in it.

The 3 boys turned on Jon and started towards him.

Jon flicked his wand with an expert hand. " _Nasusanguiem"_

All of a sudden, all 3 boys doubled over clutching their faces. Blood rushed down and out their noses, staining their white collars dark red.

"Let's go." The boy named Rast mumbled from under his hands and he and his companions fled into the forest.

Jon pocketed his wand and walked towards the boy on the ground. His round cheeks were covered in dirt as he groaned and whimpered in pain.

"Get up." Jon said as he stood over him.

The boy pushed himself up on his hands and knees and then finally got up.

"You alright?" Jon asked.

The boy wobbled his head up and down, his two chins jiggling as he did.

"We'll get you looked at when we get to the castle, I suppose. What's your name?"

"It's Samwell... Tarly. But my mum called me Sam." The boy said in a soft spoken voice.

Jon shook his head. He looked and spoke like a 10 year old despite the growing whiskers on his lip.

"I'm Jon Snow. But I bet you already knew that, didn't you?"

Sam nodded.

"Well then, Sam. There's no use standing here like lost goats. You're a first year aren't you?"

Samwell nodded again.

Jon sighed with annoyance, "Alright. Let's hurry. I don't want to be left behind. Keep up with me."

Jon and Sam hurried back to the platform and Jon was able to catch a glimpse of the first year crowd already moving quickly down a path in the forest.

"I see them. Let's go." Jon said as he jogged towards the forest.

Soon enough, they had caught up to the group. Sam was wheezing loudly and Jon had to elbow him in the side to keep quiet. The group came out of the forest and on to the edge of a lake where a line of boats awaited the students on the shoreline. Jon looked up to see the Hogwarts castle atop a tall mountain across the black lake. It's four tall towers and bright windows sparkled in the moonlight.

Three old men in long brown robes, and chains around their necks were urging the students into the boats. As Sam and Jon got into the rowboat closest to them, Jon marveled at the enormity of the grounds and castle. Jon had seen his fair share of magical castles but Hogwarts was different. It had an almost joyful aura to it, its illuminated windows were warm and inviting and the walls seemed almost ivory in the light of the moon.

"How did you do that?" Sam questioned quietly.

Jon shifted his gaze from the castle to the heavy-set boy sitting beside him. "What?"

Sam fidgeted with his fingers, "That spell. That was advanced magic wasn't it? Did you do anything like that before?"

Jon looked at him intently for a few moments, contemplating on his response. Then he took a deep breath as he answered in a low voice, "My brother, Robb and I, we used to sneak out into town into one of the local pubs. There'd be illegal duels taking place in one of the basements where people betted and gambled on the fights. All you had to do was step into the centre of the room, and people betted on whether you'd win or lose, live or die."

"One night, as we were on the sidelines watching, someone bumped into me from behind and I fell into the ring."

Sam stared at Jon with a frightened look, "Were you scared? Did you run away?"

Jon shook his head, looking down at his hands "No. Yes. I wanted to but I couldn't. A large, bald man walked into the ring and he had this big smile on his face when he saw who it was he was facing. A young boy barely thirteen. No wand. No money. With dark black hair and gray eyes. Anyone who didn't live under a rock knew my face and my name."

"I could hear my brother shouting for me but his voice got drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Just as the man was about to shout a hex my way, a stream of blue light hit him in the chest and he fell. I turned to see who it was and a man in a hooded cloak had my brother in one arm and he reached out a grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, dragging us both out of there."

"D-did you see who it was?" Sam asked.

Jon nodded slowly as he looked at Sam, "It was my Father."

"He didn't say anything as we walked home. He even led us through the secret passage that Robb and I had used to escape. I reckon he knew about what we had been doing since the beginning and followed us. When we got to our rooms, he told us that if we were hell-bent on getting ourselves killed, we might as well die on our feet than on our knees."

"Did he train you?"

Jon shook his head, "No, it was my Uncle. Benjen. He's one of the top Aurors in the Ministry. My father set him to the task of training his two foolhardy sons and … well..."

"So why are you here then?" Sam asked, "You and your brother could go on and join the Ministry now, can't you?"

Jon sighed, "It's not that simple. If it was, I wouldn't be here. But our way is the old way, my Father used to say. And every Stark who's worth their salt came here and left their mark."

Jon looked up and Sam followed his gaze to the castle that they were slowly approaching. The rowboat came to a stop and the students in their boat eagerly stepped off.

"Sam." Jon said, his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about any of this, alright?"

Sam nodded, "Of course, Jon. You can trust me."

"I know." Jon answered with a small smile as they both proceeded to disembark.

An old woman dressed in the same garb as the old men who had led them into the boats, greeted the students as they walked up the stone steps towards the gigantic front doors of the castle. After a brief introduction to the History of the Hogwarts Castle, she led them inside the entrance hall.

Jon could barely keep track of what was being said as his eyes surveyed the large hallway. Moving portraits of previous ArchMaesters and GrandWizards winked and commented on the new batch of students pouring into the hallway. Metal suits of armor saluted them as they walked past and a few students gasped when the shimmering bodies of castle ghosts emerged from one side of the room and disappeared into the walls on the opposite end.

Sam kept his head down the entire down, his feet shuffling beside Jon's to keep up with him.

The lady maester then began introducing the Sorting Ceremony and about the four Keeps of the school as they entered the Great Hall. Jon had heard all of this before and so used the time stare up at the thousand levitating candles and the enchanted ceiling made to look like the real sky.

"Form two lines, please, thank you."

As Jon passed the long wooden tables already occupied by throngs of upper year students, he thought he glimpsed a flash of white hair towards the front of the line. But as he strained to look, his view was obscured by the heads of the other students.

Jon could already feel the intense looks from the crowd as he shuffled into line. He wished his robe had a hood so he could pull it over his head and regretted not wearing one of his black hoodies. But he knew he would get called out for not being in uniform. Jon satisfied himself with keeping his head down and staring at his feet.

A younger looking maester brought out a stool and a tattered old hat to the front of the Great Hall. The room hushed once the hat dropped onto the stool. In a few seconds, the hat twitched and from its tattered brim, it burst out into a song,

_"Welcome, Lords and Ladies,_

_To Hogwarts, school of wizardry_

_Before we sort, let me report_

_A magical tale of history_

 

_Long ago, in days of old_

_Stood a Citadel of white_

_Men who learned while candles burned_

_Judging wrong from right_

 

_Centuries flew, the men grew old_

_The Citadel was crumbling_

_To save the past and make futures last_

_Was Hogwarts' humble beginning_

 

_Five noblefolk from five Great Houses_

_Came to aid the Citadel_

_They all united and decided_

_To create a school of spells_

 

_And at this school, young folk would find_

_A chance, a hope, an opportunity_

_To learn and grow, to reap and sow_

_Knowledge, skill and glory_

 

_Lord Brandon of House Stark it was_

_Who Built this castle, large and strong_

_Four towers high, up to the sky_

_Four Keeps of Hogwarts - listen on!_

 

_Goddric Lannister got Gryffindor_

_His students are brave and true_

_They pay their debts, with no regrets_

_A sword in a hand or two_

 

_Rowena Arryn ran Ravenclaw_

_She was beautiful and wise_

_Books and wits, quills and quips_

_Her students were her greatest prize_

 

_Helga Gardener held Hufflepuff_

_She was loyal, patient, fair_

_Her students are hardy, and never tardy_

_Noble and always well-prepared_

 

_Prince Salazar Targaryen_

_Laid the final claim_

 

_The dragon's son, with a serpent's tongue_

_Slytherin's Keep he named_  

 

 

_With the magic of Old Valyria_

_He trained his students in blood and fire_

_To make them more cunning, ambitious and stunning_

_Ruthless in power, in glory, in desire_

 

_Now we discover which Keep will make you_

_A Maester of Knowledge or a Wizard of Skill_

_Or how about a Knight, to fight for the light_

_When the Great War comes with the chill_

 

_So, now concludes, this lengthy song_

_Of Hogwarts storied history_

_Where shall you go? Only I shall know_

_Put me on and uncover the mystery."_

 

The hat fell limp on the stool as everyone applauded loudly. Jon frowned as he clapped his hands along with the rest. He noticed the hat had added an extra verse to Slytherin Keep's history and he wondered why that was. Perhaps it was because Salazar was a prince, Jon thought, and maybe princes get special treatment.

"Alright everyone. When you come forward, say your name and your House before you put the hat on." Said the young maester, "You girl, you're first."

A short girl with blonde hair walked forward to take the cap from the stool, she turned to face the crowd, "Alanna of House Tyrell"

She tugged on the cap, and it screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alanna smiled as she passed the hat to the next student.

"Waldon Rivers of House Frey" the boy said, his dark brown hair covering his face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The line moved along and Jon could hear the hushed whispers of the crowd and he wondered if they were made towards him. He clenched his jaw and prayed that the ceremony would finish quickly.

He made himself focus on the various Houses the students were from. Some he recognized, some he didn't. He was relieved to know he wasn't the only noble bastard as he heard the many surnames of Snow, Rivers, Sand and Stone being said out loud. Though none of them were Ned Stark's bastards.

 _Just me_ , Jon thought.

Suddenly, the room fell into silence after Dillon of House Cerwyn was sorted into Ravenclaw. The boy with short black hair was staring in surprise at the person who had stepped up to take the cap from him.

Jon's jaw dropped, it was Dany but she looked so much different than the girl he had met on the train.

Dany's head was bare and her long curls glistened like silver down her back. Two strands of her hair were braided and kept from her face, secured at the back of her head by a three-headed dragon pin. It's make similar to the bracelet Jon saw her wear on the train.

Dany took the cap from the boy who barely moved since he saw her walk up to him. One of the maesters came to escort him to the Ravenclaw side of the room, bowing respectfully to Dany before taking the boy.

Dany turned to face the crowd, her head lifted high as she surveyed them. Jon noticed she held herself differently, almost as if she was about to command an army to descend into the room. Even from where he stood, he could see the fire in Dany's lavender eyes. She looked almost ethereal standing in front of the room in her black robes.

"Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen" she declared. Her voice clear and self-assured.

Before the cap even reached her head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Dany seemed unsurprised, almost bored, with the verdict and she gently placed the cap back on its stool before she walked away. The crowd parted letting her though and she took a seat at the edge of the Slytherin table. Her eyes facing forward, ignoring the stares of her Keepmates.

 _She's a princess... and a Targaryen!_  Jon thought with shock _._ He wondered how he could have missed it. Her hair wasn't white, it was silver and her eyes were a light purple shade. He thought of her dragon bracelet and realized where he had last seen it.

It was said that the Targaryens were a dying race. In days of old, they used to command dragons and rode on them into battle. Jon was told that the dragons had died off many years ago, the last few kept in cages and never grew larger than a cat. But the Targaryens were England's oldest, royal family who ruled the country for centuries since the days of Aegon the Conqueror. The last Targaryen King died of madness in an asylum before Jon was born, or at least that was what he was told. Rumors stated that King Aerys II had conspired with both dark warlocks who wanted to gain control over the wizarding world and Muggle terrorists who wanted to rain fire bombs over the city of London but before any of that happened, was assassinated. Jon wasn't sure which version was the truth. It was also said the royal family and their supporters then went into hiding after his death. Jon couldn't remember any of their names but it seems that Dany was one of them.

"The Mad King's Daughter..." He heard someone whisper.

Jon's face fell.  _She's Aerys' daughter?_

But before Jon could continue his thoughts, he was pushed from behind, "Move along, bastard!"

Jon realized that he was suddenly at the front of the line, and this time the whispers of the crowd began anew.

A girl with long dark red hair passed him the cap and Jon took it grudgingly.

Jon turned around and looking into the crowd of whispering students, he swallowed hard trying to look unperturbed.

"Jon Snow of House Stark!" He announced.

Then he hurriedly placed the cap on his head.

 _Jon Snow... Ned Stark's bastard..._ He heard the cap whisper in his head.

_You are brave but also loyal and wise..._

_Tricky it is, and I'd be remiss_

_To not see the power that in you lies_

 

_The night is dark and full of terrors_

_And there's power in the blood of kings_

_Which Keep shall you go, only I will know_

_Of The War the bitter cold brings_

 

Jon rolled his eyes and screamed in his head, " _Will you shut up and hurry it along?"_

He could hear the hat chuckle in his ear,

 

_So be it then, let fate decide_

_But know you are made for far more_

_And kill the boy, for you won't find joy_

_In Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or_

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jon heaved a sigh of relief as his Keep was announced. He tore the hat off his head and passed it quickly to the tall, heavy-set boy who had pushed him.

He then made his way over to the long table at the end of the hall ignoring the eyes that followed him. He spotted his brother Robb who waved him down, a large grin on his face.

Jon sat down in the space next to Robb as his brother patted him on the back, "Attaboy, Snow!"

A few of the other students on the table were jovial and shook his hand, and Robb introduced each of them to him. Afterwards, Jon took a deep breath and smiled to himself. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad, after all.

The words the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear, played back in his thoughts.

"Robb," Jon asked and his brother turned towards him, "How long was I up there?"

"About a second, I reckon. Why?"

"Did the Sorting Hat whisper in your ear when you were sorted?" Jon asked.

Robb shrugged, "Not that I can recall. It just says whatever Keep you're in once you put it on your head. Why? Did it talk to you?"

Jon decided it wasn't worth pursuing and smiled, "Nah, I was just imagining things I guess."

Robb nodded slowly still not entirely convinced but Jon had already turned his eyes back to the Sorting Ceremony as he heard Sam announce his name.

Jon watched as Sam tottered his way down from the steps, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Jon felt relieved, at least it wasn't Slytherin. But he had hoped he could have shared a dorm room with Sam. Despite only meeting an hour or so earlier, Jon felt that Sam was already a trusted friend.

Speaking of friends, Jon searched the Slytherin table for Dany, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Did you know about the Targaryen girl?" Robb asked him, nudging his elbow.

"No. I didn't know she was a Targaryen." Jon said, "But I sat with her on the train."

Another student sitting across from them overhead, Robb said his name was Pyp, "You sat with the Targaryen girl? Are you mad?"

Jon looked surprised, "I don't see what the problem was. She was alone and she was really nice."

Another student, Grenn who sat beside Robb joined in, "She could have burned you alive with her eyes. They say Targaryens can turn into dragons on a whim and melt you down just by staring at you."

Robb laughed at his companions, "Rubbish! As old as stories about us Starks turning into wolves on a whim. You lot are turning into a bunch of wet nurses, you are."

But Jon didn't laugh. His eyes scanned the room for her once again, but her silver hair was absent still.

Not a moment too soon, all the first-year students had been sorted.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Pyp exclaimed grabbing his stomach dramatically as the lady maester announced the end of the Sorting Ceremony and the hat and stool were taken away.

In a blink of an eye, the dishes before them were filled with foods of all kinds and their goblets filled with drink. Jon's hunger overcame his other thoughts and he ate his fill enthusiastically. He enjoyed more light-hearted conversation with Grenn, Pyp and Robb until a tinkle of a bell drew their attention.

A line of lord and lady maesters exited from a side door and they dispersed and sat at the Head Table in the front of the room. The last maester who walked in wore a dusty white robe instead of black and his chains were comprised of a variety of metals. His long beard and hair were snow-white and the lady maester who had accompanied them earlier was leading him by the hand. Jon reckoned this must be the Headmaster of the school. He wasn't sure how old the Headmaster was, but he could bet it was more than a hundred.

As the old maester came front and centre of the room, he held up his hands in welcome, "Good evening to you all. My name is Archmaester Aemon and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The room burst into applause and Jon could hear some people clink their glasses in appreciation.

Archmaester Aemon lowered his arms, "As always, a fond welcome to our new students newly sorted into their Keeps. And an even fonder welcome back to all those who have survived their years here."

A few people chuckled but others remained silent.

"Joining us this evening, our newly appointed Minister of Education, Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock."

Exiting the side door, was a man no taller than a 10 year old. His hair was blond and curly and his eyes a deep moss green. He wore a Muggle business suit, almost similar to what Ned Stark wore at King's Cross station. On the lapel of his suit was a gold lion, the sigil of House Lannister and the crest of Gryffindor Keep, atop a red pin.

Lord Tyrion grinned at the sea of students as he walked in front of Archmaester Aemon, "My, my. It's been years since I've been here and yet it feels almost like yesterday. Good to note the décor is capable of lasting these last thousand years, Archmaester."

Snickers and stifled laughs echoed in the room.

The Archmaester laughed heartily. Lord Tyrion continued, "I know it's rare for a Ministry official to be here on your first day but fret not. I'm merely here to ensure that everything is in order and that the standards of magical education at Hogwarts exceeds excellence. Should you have any questions, I will be happy to oblige. Thank you and good night."

The Archmaester bowed to Lord Tyrion who walked towards the Great Table and took a seat.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. I wish I could say it was very nice to see you all but perhaps in another lifetime. Thank you to my lady and lord maesters for your help tonight and I wish you all a wonderful evening." Concluded the Archmaester, bowing his head respectfully.

As the students and maesters applauded, Jon looked confused.

"Wait... Is he blind?" Jon whispered to Robb.

Robb grinned, "As a bat? Uh, yeah, did you not notice?"

Jon shook his head, wondering how an old, blind maester could be Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Don't underestimate what you see though, Snow." Pyp whispered, "I hear the Archmaester still has the wits of a 20-year-old and given what we've been saying about Targaryens-"

"Hold on. Archmaester Aemon is a Targaryen too?" Jon asked incredulously.

Pyp nodded, "Yeah. But you know them maesters. They give up their Houses, titles and crowns when they forge their chains. No one blinked an eye at him teaching at Hogwarts once he renounced the crown all those years ago. But looks like he ain't the only Targaryen around anymore."

Jon stared at Pyp in amazement. His first night in Hogwarts was becoming quite a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's my messed up version of combining HP and GOT lore together. Professors at Hogwarts are all Maesters but Maesters can be both men and women (we are in the 2000s after all!). Hogwarts is more of a modern-day college/university and depending on the classes you take you can either choose to be a Maester (the wizard equivalent of Doctor+Professor+Historian), a Grand Wizard (basically custom-made Dumbledores) or a Knight (mostly Aurors or Soldiers - not medieval knights). Graduates from Hogwarts can take on different professions as well such as in politics or religion.
> 
> The Maester stream is the highest level of achievement, and like in ASOIAF and GOT, it requires taking certain vows and eschewing of personal titles and property (kind of like trying to become a nun or a monk).
> 
> Hogwarts is basically a re-used, modern university created out of the Citadel from Oldtown. More of that lore may come up in future chapters if you're interested in picking my silly brain about how this is so.
> 
> Also, as mentioned in previous chap, so as not to confuse the GOT Houses with the HP Houses, I've switched the name to Hogwarts Keeps instead but the same principles more or less apply. There's less in-House competition (or in-Keep competition I would say) in this story but Quidditch teams and dormitories still exist.
> 
> You'll noticed the Great War is mentioned... that will be hinted at again in future chaps :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his roommate and a surprise guest shows up.

As the night winded down and students started to leave for their dorms, Jon and the rest of his companions made their way to the Gryffindor Keep located in the northeastern tower. Although, he could feel exhaustion creeping into his bones, Jon still marveled at all the grand majesty and magic the castle held. From the moving staircases to the levitating candles, Jon couldn't get enough of all of them.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Robb asked with a wide grin.

Jon nodded and laughed as two ghost children chased each other above them.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Robb said patting Jon on the shoulder.

"I hope I don't." Jon answered with a wistful smile.

As they entered Gryffindor's Keep, the common room was filled with students chatting in groups or playing games by the large fireplace in the centre of the room. A portrait of Goddric Lannister hung right above it. Godric sat on his white horse watching over everyone with pride. The lion in the banner over his head roaring with delight.

"Robb," Jon started as he was looked up at Godric's portrait.

"What is it?" Asked Robb.

Jon frowned, "If our ancestor was one of the five people who started Hogwarts. Why didn't he make his own Keep?"

Robb looked at him with a knowing smile, "What are our words, Jon?"

"Winter is coming." Jon responded almost immediately. Their Father never failed to remind them of those words every day.

"Aye." Robb said, "Winter is coming. Keeps and kingdoms and glory, that's not our way. It's what southern houses fight and bicker over. But crowns aren't what Starks are known for. You heard the Sorting Hat's song. We are made to stand as strong as all the castles old Bran made. Because when Winter comes, we have to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Jon asked.

Robb laughed, "I don't know. Perhaps, we'll never know."

Jon nodded. For a moment, Robb sounded exactly like their Father.

 _He really is Father's trueborn son,_ Jon thought.

"Get some sleep, Snow." Robb said as he handed Jon a slip of parchment. "Your room's on the 4th floor of the boys' dorm."

"Thanks. Sleep Well, Stark." Jon replied with a smirk.

They parted ways at the stairwell as Robb headed to the east wing of the 3rd floor and Jon went to the west wing of the 4th floor.

Looking at the parchment Robb handed him, it was a map of the boys' dormitory, 4th floor, west wing. Room 411 was circled in black.

Jon scanned the doors, the numbers of the rooms were on wooden plates next to the door handles. Finally, he reached room 411 which was at the very end of the hallway.

He opened the door to find two four-post beds on opposite sides of the room. His trunk and knapsack were at the foot of one bed and sleeping atop his pillows was –

"Ghost!" Jon called out.

Ghost immediately perked up and yipping excitedly, jumped off the bed and ran towards Jon, clawing at his legs.

Jon bent down and picked him up, Ghost happily licked his master.

"Bloody hell. I'm rooming with the bastard." Came a deep voice behind him.

Jon turned and was face to face with another boy, tall and thin with long gray hair that didn't look like it had ever been combed.

Jon said nothing as he cradled Ghost in his arm.

"Is that what I think it is?" the boy asked as he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him.

Ghost yipped and growled at the newcomer.

"It's my direwolf, Ghost." Jon responded.

"I don't mind him but you best make sure he shits and pisses on your side of the room." The boy muttered as he crossed the room and moved towards his trunk.

"You don't have to worry about that." Jon said as he dropped Ghost unto his bed and pulled off his robes. Looking at Ghost, he wondered if he should take him outside before he makes a mess in his room. Ghost must also be hungry, Jon thought and wondered where he might get food for him.

Opening up his trunk, Jon searched for his black hooded jacket. Finding it in the bottom corner, Jon pulled it out and tugged it on.

"Name's Tollett. Edd Tollett. You might as well learn my name. I already know yours, Snow." he heard the boy say from behind him.

Jon looked back and the boy was already in bed, reading a thinly bound book.

Without saying another word, Jon picked up Ghost from his bed and left the room.

As Jon descended the stairs back into the common room, it was far emptier this time around as students got ready for bed.

Jon looked around to see if any food was laying about, holding Ghost in one arm as he walked around the room.

"So, you're the Bastard of Winterfell, aren't you?" a voice slurred.

Jon jumped at the sound and suddenly saw a figure sitting in one of the couches by the fireplace. All he could see was the back of a blonde head. Jon cautiously walked around the couch to find Lord Tyrion Lannister, his outer coat and tie tossed to the side of the couch and a bottle of firewhiskey in his hands. Jon could smell the stench of alchohol whiff his way as he drew near.

"You're Lord Tyrion Lannister. The Queen's brother?" Jon said hesitantly.

Tyrion raised the bottle to him as he said sardonically, "My greatest accomplishment other than being named the new Minister of Education of course."

"What are you doing here? This is the students' dormitory." Jon asked defensively.

Tyrion chuckled, "On the contrary, boy. This is Lannister territory. Godric Lannister, my ancestor, founded this Keep, if you so recall and as a Lannister, I think it's my right to sit and drink and piss where I please around my family's property. Though, to my father's disappointment, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. So, you can sat I'm here mostly on family business rather than an old alumni visiting his old haunts."

Jon didn't know what to say as he stood there with Ghost chewing on the drawstring of his hoodie.

"But you are Ned Stark's bastard, yes?" Tyrion continued drunkenly as he took a long swig from the bottle, "That direwolf pup gives it away."

"Lord Duke Stark is my Father."

"And the Lady Duchess isn't your mother, making you the bastard." Tyrion mumbled dramatically as he waved his hand, "Come, have a sit with me, bastard. Tell me your story."

Jon didn't know if he could refuse, so he did as requested as sat opposite Lord Tyrion.

"I don't really have a story. Not one at least that you don't already know." Jon said in a slightly bitter voice.

Tyrion seemed amused by this rather than offended, "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to make his mark at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It seems my time here may prove quite interesting indeed. Tell me, bastard, how fares your first day at Hogwarts?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "It's been alright. Nothing much to say. Nothing that I haven't been used to already."

Tyrion nodded, "Ah, the whispers and the staring. Well, let me tell you this, bastard. Never forget who you are, since the whole world knows anyway, you might as well wear your bastard name like armor. Do that, and it can never be used to hurt you."

Jon's eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened, "What do YOU know about being a bastard?"

Tyrion laughed loudly, "All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes. Particularly if your Lord Father happens to be the Lord Duke of Casterly Rock and the Governor of the Western States of England."

His answer did nothing to appease Jon as he dropped Ghost on the floor. Ghost found an old sock underneath the couch and started ripping it apart.

"I'll have the kitchen bring up some raw meat for your direwolf." Tyrion said lazily, pointing at Ghost.

Jon looked up at him, surprised and suspicious at the sudden generosity, "Thank you, Lord Tyrion. You're very kind."

"Ah, me? I have a soft spot for bastards, cripples and broken things. And you have proven to be a very interesting bastard to me." Tyrion smiled, "Especially since you've managed to strike a friendship with one Daenerys Targaryen."

Jon's clenched his jaw and glared, "Who told you about that?"

"I have my little birds." Tyrion said, watching his own hand as it swished the liquid around the bottle, "But, as one bastard to another, tell me, what did you and the Targaryen discuss on your little train ride here?"

Jon stood on his feet, "Is that why you're here? To spy on her?"

Tyrion didn't seem perturbed as he looked blearily at Jon, "My, my. You have a quite a vicious protective side, haven't you? I wouldn't dare cross paths with the next sod who takes something you love."

Jon fumed as he continued to glower at the blonde-haired dwarf.

"Fine," Tyrion started, throwing his free hand up in the air, "You caught me red-handed. I am here because of her. But not to harm her or kill her. Hogwarts, as you should know, is neutral ground. A sanctuary of some sort. There's old magic here that prevents any harm coming to any of the students, well, murder at the very least. Can't exactly save a student from choking to death if it was their own damn fault."

Tyrion chuckled at his own joke then continued in a more serious tone, "That Targaryen girl you admiringly defend, and her beggar prince of a brother, could very well upend the peaceful reign of King Robert Baratheon. My Lord father and my sister, the Queen, would rather that not happen."

"Did you hear what she called herself in the Sorting Ceremony today?" Tyrion asked before taking another gulp of firewhiskey.

Jon stayed silent.

"She called herself a Princess." Tyrion continued, "The only Princess in England that I know of is my niece, the Princess Myrcella Baratheon. Princesses, as you very well know, turn into Queens when the opportune moment arrives. And it works in the favor of my family, the Royal Family, and the good of this country, that that opportunity never arrives for young Daenerys."

Jon bent down to pick up Ghost and threw the shreds of the sock into the flames of the fireplace. As the flames consumed the material and cracked and cackled, Tyrion saw a darker flame in the bastard's dark grey eyes.

"I don't care what it is you want to do to her. I'm not telling you anything." Jon said in quiet anger.

Tyrion merely smirked, "So you say. But while I'm here, I am going to keep a close eye on you, bastard. You and the little dragon princess."

Jon gritted his teeth and his fists.

"Don't bother with the raw meat, Lord Tyrion. I'm sure you have other hounds to feed." Jon spat as he stormed off and headed back to the stairwell, leaving Lord Tyrion alone with his gin and his thoughts.

"A very interesting bastard indeed." Tyrion mumbled to himself as he tipped the bottle to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add for this chapter, only don't be sad that Edd is being a little mean. He'll come around :) And I hope you're intrigued by Tyrion's part in this whole saga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets into scuffle in the Great Hall and meets yet another strange man.

The next day, Jon was making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast when he passed by one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts and spotted Sam reading on a stone bench. A small tower of dusty tomes sat beside him.

"Sam!" Jon called out with a smile.

Sam's round head bobbed up and he returned a toothy grin, "Hello, Jon."

As Jon walked towards his friend, he noticed the blue and bronze trimmings of Sam's robe and tie. Jon nodded approvingly.

"It suits you, the Ravenclaw colors."

Sam grinned widened, "You think so? Thank you, Jon. Very kind of you."

Jon took a seat beside him and noticed a dark purplish tinge on Sam's cheek.

"Have you been to the Hospital Wing for that, Sam? I know that isn't the only one you got." Jon said with concern.

Sam shook his head.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

Sam's sighed sadly, "I don't want anyone making a fuss. And I don't want my father to know I got beaten down… again."

"Sam…"

Sam looked up at Jon, "I know I'm nothing but a coward, Jon. It's what my Father's been telling me all my life. And… that's why I'm here. I'm going to work and study hard so I can become a Maester and pass my inheritance it on to my younger brother, Dickon. My brother's more my father's son than me anyway."

Jon placed a hand comfortingly on Sam's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll make a name of yourself here, Tarly. And you won't need your father's approval or disapproval for that matter when you do."

Sam gave a timid smile, "You're a good man, Jon."

They both sat in silence for a few moments until Sam pulled a piece of parchment from a brown messenger bag lying at his feet.

"Did you get your class schedule yet, Jon? We could compare and see if we're in any classes together." Sam said excitedly.

Jon nodded and grinned, "Aye, it was posted at my door this morning. Why not?"

Jon took his schedule from the pocket of his robe and unfolded it, handing it over to Sam who scrutinized both pieces.

"Looks like we only got Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts together." Sam said, "Gods, you've got mostly applied magic and skilled classes on here haven't you?"

Jon laughed, "I've no mind for books and reading, Sam. I hope to be an Auror like my Uncle one day since my brother is off to inherit Winterfell and my father's titles. Politics and history don't really matter to me much."

"I guess that makes sense." Sam said with understanding, "Well, should you ever need a lesson on anything not practical, I've already started reading up on the material for my History of Magic class."

Sam indicated the small pile of books next to him. Jon's eyebrows raised.

"Impressive."

Sam continued animatedly, "Have you been to the Hogwarts library yet, Jon? It's massive! Just shelves upon shelves of books towering 20 feet high!"

Jon was amused at his friend's bibliophilic enthusiasm. It was good to see Sam be keen and happy about something and Jon thought that Sam's knowledge would definitely be a huge help to him one day.

"No, I haven't explored too much of the castle yet but..." All of a sudden his stomach let out a low growl which they both heard.

Sam and Jon burst out into laughter.

"Well, I know what that sound means. You should go ahead and have breakfast Jon, I don't want to keep you. If you got some time, we can explore the rest of Hogwarts together."

Jon nodded in agreement, "Alright. How do I find you?"

Sam took out a parchment of paper and his wand.

" _Vivusi"_  Sam waved his wand towards the parchment and it levitated above his hand before turning itself into the form of a paper plane.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jon asked with an impressed look.

Sam flushed with pride, "My Father works in the Ministry and sometimes interdepartmental memos follow him home. It just took a bit of research and I eventually figured out the charm they used."

He handed Jon the little paper plane, "Here. Just send me a note when you're free or if you need to ask my anything. It'll know where to find me. Less hassle than owls or ravens, eh?"

Jon nodded his thanks to Sam and waved goodbye as he continued his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

When Jon reached the Great Hall, his brother and his friends called out to him.

"Good morning to you, little brother." Robb greeted.

Jon rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from him, "I'm only a few months younger than you, Stark."

"Younger being the key term." Countered Robb with a laugh, before biting into a toast.

"Sleep well, Snow?" asked Grenn, patting Jon on the back.

"Aye." Jon responded, "Not too bad."

Pyp passed Jon a plate of bacon, "Heard you got a direwolf too. Is it as large as Grey Wind?"

Jon shook his head as his mouth was full. He swallowed his food before responding, "Nah. He's just a little pup now. It'll be a year before he gets to the size Grey Wind is."

"You should let us see him." Pyp suggested with glee, "I couldn't believe my eyes when Robb first brought Grey Wind but now we got two of those beasts in this castle! Who'd have thought I'd get a chance to see two real life direwolves in my lifetime?"

"He's right though Jon." Robb added, "You should bring Ghost out to meet Grey Wind. It's not good to keep him locked up in your room all day. Grab him after you're done and we'll take him over to the grounds."

"The grounds?" Jon asked.

"Aye, it's where the groundskeeper keeps all the animal companions too big or wild for the owlery or dorms." Robb stated matter-of-factly. "He's a right old man, not quite all there but he keeps a good eye on the animals."

"Besides, Ghost will have to learn to hunt for himself. You can't keep stealing meat from the tables." Said Pyp eyeing the bits of bacon that Jon was trying to discreetly hide in a cloth napkin.

Grenn and Robb burst out into laughter.

"Stark!" a voice called from behind Jon.

Robb looked up at the sound of his name and smiled, "Greyjoy!"

Jon turned and saw the thin boy with green eyes he had seen on the train the day before.

Robb turned to Jon, "Jon, this is my good friend Theon Greyjoy. We met in Potions class last year. Theon, this is my brother—"

"The bastard, you mean, of course I know him." Theon said with a derisive smirk.

Jon wasn't sure he liked tis Greyjoy boy very much. He noticed the Slytherin emblem on Theon's robe and knew why.

"Now, now." Said Robb laughing awkwardly as he hopped over the table so he could be on the same side as his brother and friend, "We just call him Jon here, alright? Or Snow if you want to continue to be an arse."

Theon glanced at Robb and nodded with a friendly smile, "Of course, Robb. Where are my manners?"

Theon extended a hand to Jon and Jon glanced down at it, unsure if he wanted to shake it.

But knowing that Robb was expecting him to be civil at least, he gripped Theon's hand.

Just then, Theon yanked hard at his arm, and Jon lurched forward. Theon's face inches from his own.

"Hey!" Robb exclaimed. Grenn and Pyp both stood up. Students from nearby tables turned their heads to see what the ruckus was about.

"What—"

"You were the one who hexed my mates, bastard." Theon hissed aggressively.

_Sam._

Jon remembered the three Slytherin upper years who had kicked and abused his friend. A look of outrage in his face, Jon pulled his hand free of Theon's grip and shoved him back hard. Theon stumbled back into the next long table and knocked off a few dishes left behind by the previous occupants. A few students gasped and more people were starting to look on.

Robb stood in front of Jon, his hand on his brother's chest, "Jon. Don't."

Jon looked at Robb with a dark scowl on his face as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He then turned his menacing stare to Theon who had gotten back up on his feet.

"I don't know how you could be friends with that—"

"You don't. But I am." Robb cut in, his voice firm but calm.

"Greyjoy," Robb called to his friend, keeping his eyes on his brother, "I'll catch you on the field later, yeah?"

Theon rubbed his shoulder where Jon had shoved him. His glare as furious as Jon's.

"Yeah." Theon replied bitterly as he spat on the ground before walking back to the Slytherin table.

"Jon." Robb said as Jon's eyes followed the Greyjoy boy intensely.

"Jon!" Robb repeated more forcefully trying to get his brother's attention.

Jon shrugged Robb's hand off his chest and fumed at him.

"Look, Jon, I—"

Jon turned and reached down underneath the table to grab his knapsack and pulled it over his shoulder,

Glancing sideways at Grenn and Pyp, Jon muttered, "I'll see you later."

As Jon exited the Great Hall, his face livid as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. When he had turned a corner, he looked around to ensure no one could see him. When the last student had disappeared from his sight, he slammed his fist five times into the stone wall.

He breathed hard as the sharp pain from his hand shot up his arm. His knuckles were bleeding and he was sure he had broken or sprained one of his finger bones.

"Did the stone wall yield to you, boy?" a voice said from behind him.

Jon looked over his shoulder at the speaker of the voice. It was an older man dressed in a long black and dust-stained trench coat. He wore camouflage combat boots and his pants and inner shirt were made of dark brown leather. He looked to be in his late 60's but the way he held himself led Jon to believe he must be a high-ranking military officer of some sort. His gray-white hair was slicked back and his beard was neatly trimmed.

"I asked you a question. You best answer quick." The man said folding his arms as he looked Jon up and down.

Jon swallowed hard, "I- um. No, sir."

"Then why did you stop?" the man continued, his dark eyes staring at Jon intently, "Unless the wall wasn't the real face you wanted to pound your bloody fist into."

Jon looked at his hand which was throbbing and stained with dark red blood.

"Tell me your name, boy." The man stated in his deep, rough voice.

Jon was taken aback, it was a rare occurrence being asked for his name upfront. Usually, people just called him "bastard" or "snow" whenever they met him.

"It's Jon Snow, sir," Jon responded.

"Of course, it is." The older man grunted, implying that he knew, "You know how to use a wand as well as your fists, boy?"

"I-I try, sir."

"Well, don't. Bloody useless things they are." He spat bitterly, "If you want to hurt somebody and hurt them real good, you need to be a fighter. And good fighters don't just rely on bloody sticks of wood and jabbering nonsense."

"Yes, sir," Jon stated as he clenched and unclenched his wounded fist.

The man walked slowly towards Jon, his imposing figure towering over him. Jon tried his best to look unintimidated but he knew he was failing.

"Give me your hand, boy."

Jon gulped and flinched as he offered his bloodied hand.

The older man reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled what looked like a roll of white cloth and dropped it into his palm.

"Do you want to prove you're not just another useless nancy boy, Snow?"

Jon nodded firmly, "Yes, sir. I do."

The man made a satisfied sound as he turned to walk away, "Bind your hand well. I'll expect you outside the Quidditch pitch at midnight."

Jon looked confused, "S-sir?"

The man looked over his shoulder, "You want to make something of yourself while you're here, don't you boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then don't be late, unless you'd rather hammer nails with those fists instead of walls." The man continued as he strode off down the hallway, his boots thumping loudly on the stone floor.

Jon stared at the man till he disappeared around the corner, his mouth slightly open in disbelief, wondering what that random encounter was all about.

Looking down at the roll of cloth in his hand, he unraveled it with the other and heard something clatter on the ground.

He bent down and picked up what looked like a round, smooth stone. On the back was a moving image of a black bird flapping its wings and opening its beak but no sound came from it. A crow or a raven? Jon couldn't tell. Etched in a fine line on the bottom were the words:  _Now my watch begins._

He pocketed the stone into his robes and started to wrap the binding cloth around his knuckles, staining the white cloth red. As he did so, he felt a soothing, cool sensation seep into his fingers. It was clear that the bandage had a healing charm of some sort, but his hand continued to ache.

* * *

Jon was lost in thought as he made his way back to Gryffindor Keep and to his dorm room.

Opening the door, he found Edd on the floor with Ghost.

Edd jumped up when he saw Jon.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Your wolf was hungry, starting biting into the bed posts. Someone dropped off a stack of raw meat for ya. I didn't know when you'd be back and didn't want him ruining the beds." Edd muttered hurriedly, as if embarrassed that he had been caught playing nice with the bastard's direwolf.

"Did you know who it was? Who gave the meat?"

Edd shook his head as he replied with a grim face, "It just appeared on the floor. I – I just made sure he didn't leave a mess, is all."

Jon knew he didn't need to ask. Clearly, Tyrion Lannister didn't take the hint. He approached Ghost and picked him up with his uninjured hand and dropped him on his bed.

"You get in a fist fight or something?" Edd asked, noting Jon's bloody bandaged hand.

"It's none of your business." Jon said rather acridly, "Why would you care anyway?"

"You're right. I don't." Edd responded sourly, as he picked up his black satchel from the floor and left the room.

As the door slammed shut, Jon gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

Jon's first class wasn't until the late afternoon but the morning was almost gone.

Looking at Ghost, he knew he had to take him to the grounds. He felt a pang of regret leaving Robb the way he did back at the Great Hall. But he couldn't just let Theon go, not after learning that it was his mates who had bullied Sam.

Jon pulled the paper plane that Sam had given him out of his robe pocket. Using his left hand, he rummaged in his knapsack for his quill and ink bottle. He put both items on the flat surface of his bedside table. Taking the paper plane, he unfolded and smoothed it out on the table and with his left hand, attempted to write a note to Sam.

**_Sam. Hogwarts Grounds. Where is it?_ **

It was barely legible but he was sure Sam would understand. He refolded the plane and when he finished, it flew off the table and out the window. Jon leaned back on his bed, scratching Ghost behind his ears.

Barely a minute went by when suddenly, the note came flying back and landed on Jon's table.

"Woah! That was quick!" Jon said in amazement as he sat up. Unfolding the paper, a tiny scroll the size of a matchstick fell out. Jon set it to the side as he read Sam's neatly written note.

_Hello Jon!_

_You're not a very good writer, are you? Your penmanship could use some work. I'd have walked with you to the grounds but I'm in Charms class at the moment. I sent you a quick sketch of where the grounds are but you'd have to use an Engorgement charm on the scroll. Hope this helps._

_Sam T._

Jon smiled,  _Good old Sam._

Jon was glad he had read that note quickly as the ink slowly started to fade into the parchment thus leaving it blank for the next use. Jon shook his head in awe.

Jon pulled his wand from his pocket with his uninjured hand and hoped that he'd get the wand motions right. He pointed his wand towards the tiny scroll on the table.

" _Engorgio!"_

The scroll shivered and then grew 3 times in size. Jon sighed, it wasn't as large as he wanted it but it'll have to do for the moment.

Unfolding the scroll, Jon looked over Sam's quickly sketched map of Hogwarts castle and saw that the grounds were just a few paces from Slytherin's Keep, which was in the southeastern corner of Hogwarts.

"Not too far." Jon said to himself, then looking at Ghost he grinned, "Ready for an adventure, boy?"

Ghost yipped and growled playfully as he bit into Jon's robes.

"Come on then." Jon said, picking the pup up and dropping him gently into his knapsack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greyjoy is a prick but Robb stands by him, to be explained why later!
> 
> This is a little short but next chapter may be quite lengthy.
> 
> Can you guess who the mysterious man is?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for continuing down the rabbit hole with me on this weird journey through HP and GOT.
> 
> This has actually been my favorite chapter to write so far, only because I kinda wish we had more of this dynamic when Jon and Dany met in Season 7.
> 
> I'm gonna try and keep Dany visible as much as I can but she's so secretive! Also, I got little new HP Headcanons about Jon that I'm dying to write, so she may disappear for a bit again but not for long I hope.

Jon exited Gryffindor Keep and instead of following the hallway, he turned right and exited outside of the castle.

As Jon skirted the outside walls of Hogwarts, he passed students sitting together on the grass reading or chatting with each other. Some were attempting to fish in the lake that surrounded the castle but got scared off as the tentacles of the large Krakens that lived in the waters whipped at their legs playfully.

It didn't take long for Jon to reach the south-eastern corner of the castle, looking up to the tower on his right side, he saw the banners of Slytherin Keep waving in the wind. Jon took a deep breath, hopefully he'd avoid any more unfortunate encounters with the Slytherins today.

He continued walking south of the castle until he reached the edge of the forest. Looking around, Jon didn't seem to be able to find a path or sign pointing to where the grounds were. He fished the map Sam had given him from his pocket. Ghost was whining in his knapsack.

"Almost there, boy. Hold on." Jon said reassuringly, patting his bag.

Studying the map, Sam had simply written the grounds were south of the Slytherin Keep. But looking around, Jon was sure he was lost. Deciding that he didn't come this far for nothing, he walked into the forests.

The air turned cool and heavy as he past the first few trees and despite it being an otherwise warm, September day, Jon shivered slightly as he continued to walk deeper into the forest. He heard the rushing water of a river or a stream nearby and decided to head towards it.

Up ahead, Jon could make out what looked like a clearing but he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of voices. Jon hid behind one of the trees and listened.

There were two voices that he could pick out. A man and a woman, he thought as he focused on their sounds. His curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see if he could move closer so he could hear their conversation. Jon carefully made his way to another tree closer to the clearing.

"- it won't be long, Princess. You must be patient." The man said cautiously.

"Patient? I have been nothing but patient. I've already done my share of waiting while Viserys plays his stupid games. If my brother thinks he can just sell me again to the highest bidder—"

Suddenly, Ghost whined in his knapsack.

 _Bloody fucking damn it_ , Jon cursed in his mind. His heart pounding.

"What was that?" the man said. Jon could hear the sound of something metal being unsheathed but he wasn't sure if it was a sword or a knife.

"Put it away, Jorah. It's past time for you to leave, anyway. Go."

"Yes, my Princess."

Despite it being a stupid, reckless act. Jon decided to take a peek from his hiding spot.

His heart nearly stopped.

It was Dany and moving towards her was an enormous black bear.

Jon was about to leap out to attack but then he saw her encircle her arms around the bear's head and patted its muzzle affectionately.

_Was it the bear speaking to her?_

The black bear gave a deep moan and grunted before it turned and walked through the stream, disappearing behind the trees on the other side.

Dany's back was to him and he decided to take the moment to leave.

"You can come out now, whoever you are." Dany called out before he could take a step.

Jon's stomach turned. He slammed his head back against the trunk of the tree, cursing himself under his breath.

"I know you're there. There's no use pretending you're not. So you might as well come out and face me."

Jon took a deep breath and he moved out from the tree that he was hiding.

Dany lifted her eyebrows in surprise when she saw him emerge, "Jon Snow."

Jon walked towards her slowly and stopped when he was a few feet away from her.

"Dan- I mean, Princess Daenerys." Jon wasn't sure whether to bow or kneel so he settled for a respectful nod of his head.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. I think I liked it better when you called me Dany." The lilac-eyed girl said as she moved closer to Jon.

Absent her black school robes, Dany's green and silver tie hung loosely around her neck, the white sleeves of her shirt rolled up above her elbows. Her light grey pleated skirt fell just above her knee, a bit of skin showing where the hem of her long black socks ended. Her short boots were black as well and the dragon bracelet Jon had seen her wear on the train, glistened on her wrist. Her long silver hair was tied up in a simple high ponytail.

"Dany." Jon started, "I-I didn't mean to… I guess I should apologize."

Dany smirked, "For eavesdropping?"

Jon gave her a guilty look, "I really didn't intend on interrupting your conversation with… the bear?"

"You mean Jorah?" Dany laughed out loud, "He's not really a bear, you know. It's just the form he takes when he shapeshifts. I suppose it makes sense, he is a Mormont."

Jon simply nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"Was that Ghost that I heard?" Dany asked with a smile as she bent down and sat cross-legged on the grass.

Jon nodded again as he put his knapsack gently on the ground and opened the flap. Ghost bounded out of it happily and scampered straight into Dany's arms.

Jon couldn't help but smile watching Ghost nip happily at Dany's fingers but then remembering the conversation he overheard, his expression turned serious.

"Dany, are you sure you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" Dany asked as she pulled Ghost into her lap and tickled his belly.

"You were saying things about your brother and being patient and about being sold to—"

"It doesn't matter to me what you overheard, Jon." Dany interrupted as she let Ghost run after a dragonfly.

Jon looked stunned, it was the first time that she called him by just his first name. It was a rare sound on a girl's lips particularly from hers.

"Do you want to know the truth?" she said straightforwardly looking up at Jon.

"I'm not sure that I do." Jon stated, his words to Sam echoing in his head. Politics and royalty were the realm of his Father and his brother Robb. He didn't want any part of it.

Dany tilted her head to the side as she smirked, "Why is that?"

"There've been… people… asking questions." Jon said hesitantly.

"People?" Dany asked as she leaned back on her hands, "Lord Tyrion, you mean?"

Jon looked at her in surprise, "You know why he's here?"

"Of course I know why he's here. I'd be surprised if the Lannisters or the Baratheons didn't blink an eye knowing that a Targaryen is back in England. I was actually looking forward to an army of assassins greeting me upon my arrival. But I'm sorely disappointed that all they could throw at me is a clever dwarf who thinks he's better than the rest because his Father shits gold." Dany smiled sarcastically as she talked.

"You seem pretty relaxed about all this." Jon observed.

Dany shrugged, "According to my brother and Jorah, this is the safest place in the world for me."

"Because no one can hurt you here as long as you're a student?" Jon asked, remembering what Tyrion had told him the night before.

"That and the Headmaster is my great, great uncle. Uncle Aemon may have given up the crown but he's still a dragon by blood. He'll do what he can to protect his own and he knows who the rightful rulers of this country are."

"You and your brother, you mean?"

Dany gave a small smile, "Perhaps."

Jon sat on the grass next to her. "I can see why all Targaryens are in Slytherin. Is power and ambition all you can care about?"

Dany laughed, "Not all Targaryens, Jon. My other brother, Rhaegar, was sorted into Gryffindor actually. And my mother was in Hufflepuff. They're both gone now."

Dany's eyes grew sad as she said the last line.

"I'm sorry." Jon said sincerely.

Dany blinked a few times and forced a smile, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

They remained quiet for a few moments and Jon looked at Dany warily.

"Is it true what they say? Are you really... the Mad King's daughter?"

Jon noticed a twitch in Dany's eye as he said those words.

"I am." She replied, a somber look in her eyes, "But I hope to change that reputation."

"By being Queen?"

"By being different than my Father." Dany said as she looked at Jon with a fierce gaze.

Jon matched her gaze as his jaw tightened, "You know your father had my aunt abducted, had my grandfather and uncle executed and they say he would have burned England to-"

"And is that any better than conspiring to rebel against his own King and attempt to murder children?" Dany snapped.

"What?" Jon asked incredulously.

"I didn't recognize his name when you mentioned him on the train. But Jorah told me about him." Dany said, her eyes flashing. "Your father, Eddard Stark, along with the usurper Robert Baratheon took my father's throne, my family's throne, and ordered the murder of me and my brother. I was just a baby and Viserys a boy of 8 and your father stood by and let Robert send his assassins against us."

Jon glared at her, "I don't know what it is you've heard but my father is and has always been an honorable man. And the rebellion happened because the Mad King would have destroyed the country and everyone in it if it wasn't for my father and King Robert."

"And I wouldn't have spent all my life running, hiding and being bought and sold like cattle if it wasn't for them!" Dany shouted as tears filled her eyes.

They both stared at each other, breathing hard. The bubbling of the river and the sound of birds chirping resounded through the air.

Jon immediately felt a faint sting of remorse as Dany angrily brushed the tears from her eyes as she tore her eyes from him.

"My father was an evil man, Jon. I don't deny that. But don't think for a second that I take any pride in the crimes he committed against his own people, against your family." Dany said in a quieter voice, though her lavender eyes were still wet from her tears, "I am not my father and I don't intend to be anything like him."

"And your brother, Viserys?"

Dany lifted her eyes to the sky before taking a deep breath, "My brother believes what he believes and does whatever he wants to do. But he's not fit to be a King. All he cares about is himself."

Jon countered, "And you think you can do better? What makes you any different?"

When Dany turned to look at Jon again, he saw something different in her eyes, a look of sincerity and genuine fervor, "I want to change this world, Jon. Not just England but the whole world. Make it better than it is, better than it can be."

"No matter where I've been in this world, do you know what I see? I see suffering and torment in the eyes of those who have nothing, who say nothing because they don't have the power to. And those who do have power want more of it and they'd do anything for it, even crushing those who don't have any, if that's what it took to get what they want."

Jon could see her eyes tear up again and his expression softened.

"I never wanted any of this when I was a little girl." Dany said, her voice shaking with emotion, "All I wanted was to go home even not even knowing what that meant. All my life people have told me that England was home and here I am and I'm not any better for it. But I can't just spend my life searching for something that I've never had, that I've no memory of. But I can spend it fighting for those who can't. And that's what I'm here to do."

Dany's words sunk into Jon and for a moment, he saw her in a different light. The tears in her light lilac eyes, the way her hands gripped her knees and the tremble in her shoulders when she breathed. He saw a young girl put through more than she should have, asked to grow and sacrifice so much before she was even ready. As Jon reflected on his own past, he saw that he and Dany were not much different although he knew nothing of what she had been through. He knew that she suffered through things that he wouldn't himself be able to survive and in her, he found a kindred spirit and his heart was moved.

After a few minutes of silence, Jon reached for her hand on the grass and when he grasped it, Dany gasped softly, surprised at the physical contact.

"We have so many reasons to hate each other, I know that. After all the hurt that's been done, I wouldn't be surprised if you walked away from me right now and told me you'd never want to see me again." Jon said in a low voice, gripping her hand, "But I want you to know that I don't want you to. I don't blame you. Not for any of it. Not a single bit. And I'm sorry for thinking otherwise.…. Can you forgive me? For the things I've said?"

Dany allowed him to rest his hand on hers for a moment, before she pulled it back.

"We better go. I have classes to attend, I'm sure you have as well." Dany said coolly as she stood up and brushed the grass from the back of her skirt.

Jon looked down at the grass, his face growing warm.

"I do forgive you. And I don't want to walk away from you." Dany said in a small voice, "I know you're not guilty for anything your father did. And... on behalf of House Targaryen, I would ask your forgiveness as well, for all the wrongs done to your family. I only hope I can do everything in my power to make up for it."

He lifted his eyes to her, " Whatever I can forgive, I do."

A grateful smile tugged at the edge of Dany's lips as she reached out a hand to him. Jon smiled back as he took her hand and got up.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, taking notice of the blood stained cloth wrapped around his knuckles.

Jon shook his head, "It's nothing. A stupid matter. You wouldn't be interested."

Dany's eyebrow lifted, "Did you hurt somebody?"

"Just my ego perhaps... though I probably dented a wall somewhere."

Dany laughed out loud and Jon couldn't help but be drawn to the sound as he looked at her.

"Ghost!" Dany called out to the direwolf pup who was sniffing the ground at the edge of the riverbank.

Ghost lifted his white head immediately, his ears perked up at the sound of his name. The pup scampered towards them, and came to a halt at Jon's side.

"He's extremely well-behaved." Dany said with admiration, "Have you trained him already?"

Jon chuckled softly, "No. But my Father always praised the intelligence of direwolves and their bond with their masters is something that no one can break. Every Stark who's passed their 16th year has been given one as a loyal companion. I never expected I'd ever get my own."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said with a sad smile.

Dany looked at him curiously as they walked back through the forest with Ghost between them.

"Your direwolves. Do they come from the wild?" Dany asked.

Jon nods, "There's a forest called Wolfswood just a few miles from Winterfell where they say direwolves roam. They're extremely secretive animals and it's a rare sight to see a pack. Most who do run into them, don't usually survive to tell the tale. But Father says there's old magic in Starks' blood that draw them to us."

"When it's nearly time for a Stark child to have their own direwolf, the head of the household takes his or her direwolf into the Wolfswood to look for a pack with cubs. My father..." Jon swallowed hard, as he felt the emotion well up in his chest, "My father, and his direwolf Ice, they got Ghost for me...Me... Even though I'm only half a Stark."

Dany looked at Jon with a soft expression. Despite only knowing each other for a little over a day, it seemed as if they had been friends for years. Jon found it easy to open up to the Targaryen Princess and Dany didn't feel like she needed to keep up a pretense around Jon. They both relished each other's company as they walked leisurely between the trees. For the moment, appreciating the simple joy of just being themselves around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J is canon here HOWEVER Lyanna's abduction by Rhaegar is NOT common knowledge. When she disappeared, people thought it was Aerys who kidnapped her and NOT Rhaegar in this story. Not a lot of people knows about the love between Rhaegar and Lyanna in this story either. To be delved into (maybe) in further chaps or further parts of this crazy series (Yes, I'm thinking of extending this story to 7 "books" LMAO, I'm gonna die. It'll take as long as GRRM takes to write WOW and DOS hahaha).
> 
> Also, prior to coming to Hogwarts, Dany has been sold into marriage before but not sure if it'll be to Drogo in this story or to someone else, we'll see where my crazy mind takes me. Just know she's been through the whole sold-raped-abused thing already. Yes, Viserys is still alive but not for long. From my mind, I don't think we'll get to see him at all in this story so just stay tuned for how that plays out.
> 
> And, they have extremely mature conversations in this chap because I think deep down I'd like to believe Jon and Dany are old souls. Even in the ASOIAF books, I think there are times when they are just years beyond their age. So you'll see both sides come out of both of them in this story: oscillating between the teenager and the old souls.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all are enjoying the story and keep leaving lovely comments, notes and questions! I do read them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet the groundskeeper. Robb tells a story. Sam helps Jon with his mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this took a while longer than I expected... Enjoy!

As Jon and Dany exited the forest, the Hogwarts castle came into view.

"I guess this is goodbye." Dany said as she faced him.

Jon smiled sadly, "I guess."

Then Jon looked at Ghost who started to tug on the hem of Jon's robes, growling as he shook his head.

"Bloody hell." Jon cursed, slapping his forehead with his palm.

Dany tilted her head with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot. I was supposed to take Ghost to the grounds. But I got lost and that's how I stumbled into your conversation in the forest." Jon explained.

"The grounds?" Dany said, then she laughed, "No wonder you got lost, you went the wrong way."

Jon folded his arms with a sheepish look, "Obviously."

"I can take you there if you like. I met the groundskeeper yesterday and we got along quite well." Dany offered.

Jon bent down to pick up Ghost, and sighed with relief, "You don't mind?"

Dany grinned, "Not at all."

They continued to talk as they walked eastward. Jon realized he had gone too far west once he walked south of the Hogwarts Castle. In a few moments, they saw a path leading to a small hut in the middle of a field surrounded by a short wooden fence.

"Here we are." Dany said. "Ser Gerold would be more than happy to help you with Ghost."

"Ser Gerold?"

Dany nodded, "Ser Gerold Hightower. He used to be one of my father's top security aides in his Royal Guard. My father gave him a knighthood. He retired shortly after my father's death."

Then she looked towards the hut, "He's a lovely man. A legend in his prime, I was told, and a loyal supporter of my family. He talks about my father and brother as if they were still alive. But he can't remember much else, I'm afraid. Something happened to him around the time of my father's death but no one knows what it is… I don't think he remembers either. Uncle Aemon brought him here and he's been keeping the grounds ever since."

"How did you meet him?" Jon asked curiously.

"I left the Great Hall immediately after the Sorting Ceremony. I couldn't stand to be in there any longer. I took a walk outside the castle and ran into him. He knew I was a Targaryen the moment he saw me and he invited me to his hut for tea and cake." Dany explained as they made their way through the field.

They both approached the hut and Dany knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by a kindly faced man. Jon recognized him as the man rounding up the first years when he got off the Hogwarts Express. His long beard and hair were gray-white and he wore a simple brown hooded cloak, tied with a belt around his waist. On the left side of his face was a long jagged scar that stretched from his left temple to his lower jaw.

"Princess Daenerys!" He said with exultation, as he bowed deeply. "How may I be of service?"

Dany offered her hand, and the old man bent down to kiss it joyfully.

"Good day, Ser Gerold." Dany said politely, "This is my friend, Jon. He's brought his direwolf for you to look after."

Jon nodded his head respectfully as Ser looked his way.

"Ah! Another direwolf?" he asked, looking at the pup in Jon's arms, "Are you a Stark then?"

"I'm a bastard, Ser. My name's Jon Snow. My father is Lord Duke Eddard Stark."

A look of foreboding crossed his face but then dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Ser Gerold smiled, "Of course. I remember Eddard. Duke Rickard's boy. Quiet fellow, eh? Didn't like talking too much."

Jon nodded and gave Dany a sideways glance. Dany shrugged her shoulders as if to say I-told-you-so.

"You can leave the direwolf with me, boy. I'll make sure he grows as big as his brother."

Jon wasn't sure if Grey Wind was Ghost's brother but he handed the pup over to the old man all the same.

"Can I come for him some nights? To spend the night with me?" Jon asked.

Ser Gerold nodded, "Aye. Come anytime. I mostly just feed them until they're old enough to do their own huntin'. But there will be time when they come and go as they please. They'll spend days or weeks at a time in the forests. Won't come back even if you yell their names all night."

Jon indicated he understood with a nod of his head. As he and Dany gave Ser Gerold their thanks, Ghost whined in the old man's arms.

"No, Ghost. Stay. I'll be back for you tonight. I promise." Jon said as he and Dany walked back outside the hut.

"Come back whenever you like, Princess. And you, Stark boy." Ser Gerold said as he waved goodbye., Ghost whining sadly in his arms.

"Of course, Ser Gerold. Have a good day." Dany replied with a smile.

As they walked further from the hut, Jon couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of remorse leaving Ghost. He felt extremely protective over his direwolf but he knew that this was the best thing for him.

"Jon."

Jon looked up at the sound of his name and saw Robb standing at the fence surrounding the field.

"Robb." Jon responded with a grim expression.

Robb glanced quickly at Dany, a shadow passed his face and his blue eyes narrowed. Robb opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead bowed his head low in respect "Begging your pardon... Princess."

Then he shifted his gaze to Jon, "Can we talk for a moment?"

Dany lifted her head, the stoic Princess and clasped her hands together. Without looking at Jon, she said quietly as she walked away, "Till we meet again, Jon Snow."

Jon watched her as left his side, but said nothing. Her silver hair glimmered in the sunlight as she made her way back to the castle. Jon wondered when he would see her again.

"The Targaryen girl… you fancy her?" Robb asked with a suspicious tone when Dany was out of earshot.

But Jon wasn't in the mood to be lectured, "What do you want, Stark?"

Robb frowned deeply as he glanced back in the direction Dany that left and glared back at Jon, "You do remember what her father did to- "

"Yes, I remember. Still doesn't answer my question." Jon cut in curtly, "And it's pretty rich of you to question my choice in friends after this morning."

Robb's expression turned contrite as sighed deeply, "Look. I'm sorry about Greyjoy. I didn't know he was going to do what he did."

"His friends kicked a defenseless boy to the ground, Robb. Whoever he is. He's not a good person." Jon said as his jaw clenched.

The fierce look in Robb's eyes returned, "You don't know him, Jon. He may be a right little prick sometimes. But he's got a lot of good in him."

"And how do you know that?" Jon retorted.

"Because he saved my life." Robb stated vehemently.

Jon stared hard at Robb, unsure of whether to believe it but the intensity in Robb's eyes showed him that his brother wasn't exaggerating or lying.

Robb looked up and raked a hand through his thick auburn hair, "I was being a bloody fool. A few months after I started here, a couple of lads and I snuck out in the middle of night and decided to go skinny dipping in the lake. We were exhausted from the midterm exams and wanted to catch a break. Do something fun and exciting."

Jon looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. Robb? Perfect, brilliant, best-at-everything, no-nonsense Robb? Sneaking out to go skinny dipping?

Robb saw the look on Jon's face and laughed wryly, "Please don't tell Father. I can't even imagine what he'd say. But there you go."

Then taking a deep breath, Robb continued, "We didn't know about the krakens then. Normally, they wouldn't hurt a fly, maybe playfully grab a leg or arm if you sit too close to the edge but we didn't know it was mating season… and well, if you get in between a kraken's chance at a good night…"

Robb paused to chuckle at himself but Jon remained expressionless. Robb cleared his throat.

"Well, what matters was that we got too close to a pair and all of a sudden, one of them had grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me underwater. I managed to get away once to get a breath but then I felt it grab not just my leg but my wrists and my neck too. I was pulled deeper. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I thought I was dead, for sure."

"What happened after that I can't remember. But I can recall throwing up half the lake onto the grass. I was cold, I felt sick but I was alive. And Theon was there, dripping as wet as me, still in his night things. We had been swimming close to his dorm windows and he heard my friends scream when I got pulled under. And well, being a Greyjoy, he knew his way around krakens. He didn't even know me well. We met in Potions class and did some group work together, but that was all. He didn't have to do what he did. But he did."

Robb looked at Jon carefully trying to judge his reaction but Jon said nothing.

"So, that's my story. And you can say what—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked with a somber glare.

Robb gave Jon a perplexed gaze.

"When you came home for the summer. Whenever we were alone at home in Winterfell. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Robb shook his head and sighed, "We're not children anymore, Jon. You're my brother and you're one of my best mates but some things I like to keep to myself. Have something of my own for a change."

Jon turned and breathed deeply. It was strange that after all the years that they've known each other, there were times when Jon looked at Robb and felt like he was a different person. He was used to Robb being treated better, he was the heir-apparent after all and the first-born child. But Robb never saw him as a bastard, not even when others did. Robb played with him, shared any treats he got with him, humored him when he wanted to try something new, defended him when someone called him names...

But Robb was right. They aren't children anymore and he didn't expect Robb to always take his side but he knew his brother loved him and Jon knew that no matter what happened, Robb would always be there for him. Just like he knew he would always be there for Robb.

Jon approached Robb and tentatively placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Guess we can add swimming to the list of things that gingers can't do well."

Robb's lips immediately broke into a relieved grin, "You're one to talk Snow, I'll have you know the ladies appreciate men kissed by fire."

Jon laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stark."

Just then, Jon felt himself pushed from behind by a heavy set of paws and he tumbled to the grass.

"Grey Wind…. You big sack of…" Jon groaned as the light grey direwolf playfully chewed on the hem of Jon's robes.

"Now, see. This. This is exactly why you should treat your elders with respect, Snow." Robb said with a smug smile as he folded his arms.

"Yes , a respectable old bat, you are. Let me know if you need help taking a piss, grandfather." Jon said mockingly as he attempted to get up.

"Grey Wind. Sit." Robb commanded and the direwolf happily positioned himself atop Jon's back. Jon cursed as he lay flat on the ground, crushed by the direwolf, while Robb laughed hysterically.

* * *

 

Jon sat on one of the bannisters surrounding one of Hogwarts' courtyard, a half-eaten apple in his hand. The evening was brightened by the light of the full moon and the torches on the walls that surrounded the courtyard.

"Evening Jon."

Jon turned his head to the owner of the voice and smiled, "Hullo Sam."

Sam placed the three heavy books he carried under his arm on the bannister next to Jon.

"Thanks for the map, Sam." Jon said gratefully.

Sam grinned, sheepishly "Oh. It was nothing really."

They both remained silent for a few moments. Jon gazing at the night sky.

"You're not having dinner at the Great Hall tonight?" Sam asked.

Jon took a bite of his apple, "Not that hungry."

Sam just nodded his head, wondering if his friend was alright.

"Do you know what this is?" Jon held up a smooth rock the color of ash.

Sam took the rock from Jon's hand and flipped it over. The black bird emblem on the stone was still screeching a soundless cry.

"Now my watch begins." Sam read out loud the inscription on the bottom.

"That mean anything to you?" Jon questioned.

Sam shook his head, "No. Never heard it before."

Jon heaved a heavy sigh, "A stranger. This older man. He gave me that today. I'm supposed to meet him at the Quidditch Field at midnight."

"That's a few hours from now." Sam said and Jon nodded.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, looking worried, " You're not planning on actually going out there tonight, are you Jon?"

"He said if I'm late, I'll be punching nails into my hands. Don't want to imagine what'll happen if I don't show up." Jon stated grimly.

Sam handed the rock back to Jon. Jon sighed as he pocketed the small item and rested his head on the pillar behind him.

"The man who gave that to you. What did he look like?" Sam asked.

Jon shrugged, "He was tall. His hair was dark grey and white, neatly cut. He wore a trench coat and... Muggle combat boots."

Sam's eyes widened with recognition, "That's Commander Mormont! The Master-at-Arms at Hogwarts!"

Jon sat up straight and asked quickly, "How d'you know that, Sam?"

Sam opened one of the heavy texts he had put on the bannister titled  _The Wars of 20_ _th_ _Century Europe._

"I saw his photo in the hallway leading to the Great Hall, they usually put up pictures of the current Maesters and other Hogwarts staff. But I saw his name somewhere else as well. I mentioned I was doing some reading for my History of Magic class. We haven't covered this yet but I saw it on the reading list. It basically details all military conquests and wars fought on European soil since the 1900's, both Muggle and Magic."

Jon leaned forward, intrigued and curious.

Sam flipped the pages of the book, "Many wizards and witches lived Muggle lives and were conscripted into the British Army."

Jon noticed some old black and white pictures as Sam flipped through the pages of soldiers in World War 1 and 2. Though some were magical pictures whose images moved, Jon was surprised at the many Muggle stills that made it into the book.

"Here he is! Ser Jeor of House Mormont." Sam said, pointing to one photo. Looking over the book, Jon saw a Muggle still image of a man in dark green army uniform and black beret. Although much younger and leaner, this was the same man Jon had saw earlier that day. The man had more than a dozen colorful badges on the upper left chest area of his uniform and his face was as stern and grim as when Jon last saw him. An emblem of a bear's face was sewn into the right cuff of his uniform.

_Mormont..._

Jon recalled the shapeshifter that Dany met with in the forest. He remembered Dany calling him Jorah. Jorah Mormont. He wondered how that man was related to Ser Jeor.

"Not a very jolly man, is he?" Sam jokingly said as he looked at the picture closely.

Jon shook his head slowly, "No. Not at all."

_If you want to hurt somebody, and hurt them real good, you need to be a fighter. And good fighters don't just rely on bloody sticks of wood and jabbering nonsense._

Jon remembered the words Ser Jeor had spoken to him earlier. It made sense to him now. Ser Jeor was a soldier of the last World War, a commander of the British forces. There are some things that even the strongest magic can't prevent or overcome and even if they could, it wouldn't erase the horrors that any human being, Magical or not, is capable of.

"It says here that Ser Jeor was part of the faction of British Imperial forces in Italy and helped in the efforts to win the Tunisian campaign. Ser Jeor was also instrumental in suppressing the Wildling Riots of the early 50's and eliminating the threat of the Black-Hooded Vipers – a band of witches intending to use poisons and Dark Magic to recruit young women to their cause. He was knighted for his war efforts by King Jahaerys II in 1948 and remained a key advisor in military tactics involving war campaigns, in the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle world, in the 50's and 60's. He chose to retire early from military service in the early 70's when his eldest son Jorah Mormont was imprisoned for human trafficking, espionage and treason."

Both Sam and Jon gave each other a look at this line, then Sam continued reading, "Ser Jeor appealed to King Aerys II for mercy and instead of having Jorah executed for his crimes, King Aerys permitted Jorah to live in exile somewhere in Russia. Ser Jeor has since taken residence in Northern Scotland, leaving the Mormont lands on Bear Island to his youngest sister, Lady Maege. He currently trains final year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a part-time basis."

Jon pressed his fist to his lips as he brooded over the information, "That still doesn't explain why he gave me this stone and what he wants from me in the first place."

Sam's brows furrowed in concentration as well, "Now my watch is ended... it sounds like a motto or a start of a spell. You think maybe it's like a secret sect of some sorts? Like the Brotherhood without Banners or the Gang of Riddles?"

Jon shook his head, "The Brotherhood is just a bunch of thugs, pillaging and thieving wherever they can and the Gang's motives of tricks and mischief don't involve wars or fighting. I don't think Ser Jeor would be a part of either of them."

Sam closed the book and put it atop the two others on the bannister.

Sam turned to Jon with a determined look on his face, "Well, if you're sure you're going to the Quidditch field tonight. I-I'm- I'm coming with you.

Jon's face lightened up," Well, well. That's surprising coming from you, Tarly. Didn't think late night excursions into unknown cults were your fancy."

Sam's cheeks reddened, "It really isn't. But well, the curiosity is stronger than the cowardice in me, I gather."

Jon laughed, "So be it. I'll see if we can grab Ghost on the way there."

"G-g-ghost?" Sam stammered.

"My direwolf." Jon stated, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam gulped, "Ghosts and direwolves and bears, oh my..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too offended that the great warrior Ser Gerold is just a groundskeeper, there is a reason for this and it may prove eventful either in this story or future parts of the "series" especially in relation to R+L=J. But just so everyone is aware, Jon won't know about R+L=J for a long while (kinda like in the books/show). This is just setup for future parts of this "series" LMAO.
> 
> Also, the mystery man is revealed!
> 
> I wished Jon and Robb had more scenes in the books and show, so I'm going to write more of their interactions to my heart's content. Also I love the bromance of Sam and Jon and this story will definitely have tons of that. Sam is Jon's "guy in a chair". LOL. Also please don't hate me for my lame sense of humor haha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jon visit the groundskeeper to get Ghost on their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Jon discovers a new secret organization as well as other secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've started formulating my plot threads for this series, it's become clear that as much as this does have Jon/Dany undertones, this is very much a Jon-centric story. As mentioned, I'll try to get some Jonerys vibes but it seems like these characters wanna do their own thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! It's Action Packed!

“ _Lumos.”_ Jon whispered, illuminating the wand he held in his hand as he walked outside the castle, the sound of grass crunching underneath his trainers.

He could hear Sam slightly wheezing a few paces behind him.

“Come on, Sam.” Jon whispered, looking over his shoulder.

Sam groaned, “Bloody hell, Jon. You walk too damn fast.”

“It’s almost midnight, Sam. And we still need to get Ghost.” Jon muttered as they made their way to the southeast end of the castle.

Jon could see the faint lantern that hung outside the small hut in middle of the field. He pushed open the gate and he and Sam walked carefully in.

The sound of a howl broke the quiet of the night and Sam stumbled into Jon’s back.

“What was that? Was that Ghost?” Sam said, his voice shaking with fear.

Jon sighed, “It’s probably Grey Wind. My brother’s direwolf. Ghost is just a tiny pup.”

As they climbed up the steps to the hut, Sam grabbed Jon’s hand just as he was about to knock.

“What is it now?” Jon asked in frustration.

“D’you reckon the groundskeeper’s awake? What if he isn’t in?” Sam whimpered.

Jon rolled his eyes, “We have to try. Gods Sam, you really need to learn to--”

The door creaked open. Sam and Jon froze.

“Good evening, young Lords.” Ser Gerold said with a soft smile. “I thought I heard voices outside my hut.”

Jon swallowed hard, “Sorry to disturb you, Ser Gerold. I was wondering if I could take Ghost for the night.”

Ser Gerold chuckled, “Why, of course. He’s a little on edge tonight. It’s a full moon and his brother is on the prowl in the forest.”

Ser Gerold opened the door a little wider, and the snow-white direwolf came prancing to the door.

Jon’s face lit up when he saw his direwolf, “Ghost!”

With one hand he picked up his direwolf who licked his face happily.

“He’s been fed. Hungry little fellow. You can drop him by again tomorrow, if you like. Would you like to come in, young Lords? I just put the kettle to the fire.” Ser Gerold asked warmly as he nodded his head.

“Thank you, Ser Gerold. I’m sorry we can’t stay tonight. Some other night perhaps?” Jon said with an apologetic smile, “This is my friend, Sam Tarly, by the way.”

“Hello.” Sam said with a forced cheerful smile.

Ser Gerold bowed to Sam, “I remember your father won the archery contest at King Jahaerys’s Nameday Celebration, didn’t he?”

“That was actually my grandfather, ser.” Sam corrected, but continued in a kind tone, “But it’s alright, I’m sure you’ve seen many Tarlys in your time.”

“Oh.” Came Ser Gerold’s response, a faint look of perplexity in his eyes.

“Well, we best be off, Ser Gerold. Thank you again for Ghost. Good night, ser.” Jon said hurriedly, motioning to Sam with a jerk of his head as he went down the steps.

“Boy!”

Jon turned around, surprised at the harshness of the call.

Ser Gerold was no longer smiling and a deep frown was on his face, “You can’t leave. Not now. The girl… the girl…”

“Ser?” Jon asked, confused.

As if the wind had carried it away, the frown on Ser Gerold’s face passed and was replaced with his usual smile, “Good night, boys.”

The door of the hut closed.

Jon and Sam looked at each other.

“What was that all about?” Sam whispered.

Jon shook his head and headed for the gate, “He’s an old man. Dany told me his memory isn’t what it used to be.”

“Dany?”

Jon felt a slight blush on his cheeks and looked away as he cleared his throat, “Daenerys Targaryen.”

“The Princess?” Sam exclaimed in a loud voice.

“Quiet down, Sam.” Jon hissed at him, “Yes. She’s the Princess. So what?”

“Well, she- she’s the Mad King’s daughter, isn’t she?”

Jon sighed deep, “Seven bloody hells, and here I thought being constantly called a bastard was damn maddening.”

Jon opened his knapsack and placed Ghost inside carefully as he and Sam exited the grounds.

“You like her, don’t you Jon?” Sam asked, with more concern than teasing in his tone as he attempted to keep up with Jon’s pace once again.

“I’m really not going to answer that question, Sam. So you might as well drop it.” Jon replied in a low and gruff voice.

Sam decided to remain silent as they walked quickly towards the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

When they arrived just a few yards from the pitch, Jon stopped to look around.

He pulled the hood of his black sweater down as Sam breathed hard behind him.

“We made it… thank the gods…” Sam wheezed.

“Shhhh…” Jon shushed, his eyes scanning the area for signs of movement.

It was quiet in the Quidditch Field save for the sounds of crickets, owls and other nocturnal creatures.

When he was satisfied that no one else was around, Jon took off his knapsack. Ghost popped his head out of a small opening in the bag and whined.

“Sam. Stay out here and watch Ghost.” Jon said firmly as he handed his knapsack to Sam.

Sam gulped, “A-alright.”

Jon took a breath, “If anything happens to me or if I disappear and don’t come back in an hour. I want you to find a maester- any maester and tell them what’s happened. Do you understand, Sam?”

Sam nodded, his two chins wobbling.

Jon nodded too, his heart was racing. He wasn’t sure what to expect, for all he knew he was walking into a death trap. But Commander Mormont didn’t look to be the kind of man who would attempt murder on student on school grounds, he was after all the Master-at-Arms of Hogwarts.

Jon pulled up his hood again, his wand his guiding light, he walked towards the outdoor arena.

He entered the deserted Quidditch field. In the light of the moon, Jon could see the stands and the tall wooden structures that surrounded the field. He stared up at the tall goal posts that from, where he stood, looked to reach the sky. He made his way to the centre of the field and waited.

In the distance, he could hear the sounds of a faint chime from the castle’s clock tower. It was midnight.

“ _Nox_.”Jon whispered and the light from his wand faded, leaving him standing in darkness. The moon was his only light now.

Jon swallowed hard and took another deep breath awaiting whatever it was that was coming. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand. The chimes of the clock tower faded into the night, still nothing happened.

Jon wondered if he was tricked or maybe it was the wrong time. He took from the pocket of his jeans the stone that was given him earlier that day and turned it in his hand wondering if there was a charm he needed to cast on it.

All of a sudden, a loud voice shouted at him, “Say the words, boy!”

Jon turned to see who had yelled at him but saw no one. He glanced back down to the stone in his palm. The words etched in the bottom seemed to glow in the moonlight.

“ _Now my watch begins._ ”

The ground beneath his feet started to shake and he shifted his feet in order to maintain his balance. The arena started to dissolve around him in black smoke. Dark grey cobblestones started to appear where the green grass of the field were. The stands turned into black stone walls with torches that lit up the minute they had materialized. An old chandelier descended above his head and the night sky disappeared. The cool night air dissipated and a damp, musty odor settled around him.

Jon was breathing hard as he looked around him, finding himself in what looked like a long hallway of a large, decrepit castle. Jon knew he was no longer in the Quidditch Pitch anymore or even at Hogwarts. This was a new place entirely, perhaps even outside of England or Europe for that matter.

The air was much colder than it was even at the Quidditch Pitch. Jon could see his breath form in a mist that lingered in the air before it faded.

“Welcome to Castle Black, Jon Snow.” A tall man clad in a thick black jacket and black pants emerged from the shadows. His face half covered by a black mask, his steely eyes and short hair were the only parts of his body that was visible.

Jon heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Commander Mormont standing with his hands behind his back, his eyes surveying Jon intently.

The tall man in black, circled around Jon, scoffing, “So. This is the famous bastard we all heard about. He doesn’t look like much, does he?”

Jon hardened his jaw and his grip around his wand.

The man chuckled mockingly, “Look at the bastard trying to act tough. I don’t think he'll last a minute.”

Commander Mormont grunted, “Enough. You can play your games later, Thorne. For now, we see if the boy is worth his mettle. Begin.”

The Commander turned on his heel and disappeared back into the shadows.

Thorne, the man in black, tipped his head respectfully in the Commander's direction before looking back at Jon.

Before Jon could even move. Thorne pulled a wand from jacket pocket , “ _Expelliarmus_!”

Jon's wand flew out of his hand and across the room into the darkness. He gripped his hand in pain, the force of the spell reverberating in his palm.

“Wha-“ Jon started to growl.

“ _Accio wand_ ” Thorne said loudly and Jon saw his wand fly into Thorne's hand. He could see a glint of smugness in Thorne's eyes.

Jon balled his fists, ready for a fight.

“Brothers!” Thorne called out, “Ready to show this bastard a good time?”

Emerging from the shadows were five men similarly clad to Thorne. A mask covering half their faces. All holding wands in their hands.

Jon stepped back. He was outnumbered and had no wand.

“If you know what’s good for you, bastard, you’d yield right now. If not, well, I can’t promise it won’t end well for you tonight.” Thorne said as he folded his arms.

Jon shot him a deadly glare. If he had learned one thing from his father, it was that if he had a choice to die, he would do it on his feet and not on his knees.

Thorne seemed amused at Jon's reaction, and he muttered to the other masked men, “Get him.”

“ _Stupefy!”_

“ _Sectumsempra!”_

“ _Confrigo!”_

The curses came quickly one after the other. Jon threw himself to the ground and scrambled to avoid the red, green and purple blasts of magic that exploded around him.

“ _Expulso!”_

_“Petrificus!”_

Jon gasped as a shot of yellow light narrowly missed his arm. He knew he had to go straight for the masked men to take out their wands but he needed to figure out how to do it.

Curses flew around him as he ran down the dark hallway, he heard their footsteps running behind him. There were no corners to hide or anything to use as a weapon. One curse hit him with full force in the back and he flew forward, landing on the stone floor. He coughed and spat out blood. His backside and torso burning with pain.

He could hear the men snickering.

Jon gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up back on his feet. He turned to face his attackers, a snarl on his lips as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. If he was going to fight, he was going to need to start identifying these men. With lack of better terms, Jon went with Masked Men #1, 2, 3, 4 And 5.

Jets of red, purple, blue and orange shot towards him as he ran to them headlong, dodging and crouching to avoid the curses hurled his way. Finally, he came close enough to one man, Masked Man #1, Jon slid on the ground and kicked his shin. The man groaned and his leg buckled underneath. As Jon wrestled for #1's wand, Masked Man #2 came up to him with a wand pointed towards Jon.

“ _Stupefy_!”

Jon used #1 as a shield and he felt the man's body go limp as the curse hit. Jon grabbed #1's wand and aimed it at #2 who tried to stun him.

“ _Collocorpus!_ ” Jon yelled and #2 fell flat to the ground and cursed as he struggled to get up but to no avail.

Jon pushed #1's body off himself and got up to his feet as the three other men approached him, their wands raised high.

But Jon was quicker on the attack, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

As #3's wand was knocked out of his hand, Jon roared as he lunged himself forward to tackle #4 to the ground. Once on the ground, Jon struck #4 on the face with his elbow and he kicked the wand from his hand, stepping on #4's fingers in the process.

“ _Diffindo!”_ Masked man #5, who still had his wand, called out.

The spell ripped through Jon's sweater and caused a thin line of blood to appear in the skin beneath the material.

Jon cried out in pain and stood up to face his attacker.

The man who cast the spell, lifted his wand again but Jon hit him first, “ _Tackidius_ ”

Masked man #5 was blown back to the wall and invisible tacks held his clothes in place and kept him from moving.

Just then, Jon felt a fist connect to the back side of his head. It was Masked Man #3. Masked Man #4 was beside him, palms open.

As Jon staggered back, #4 grabbed Jon's arms to hold him as #3 punched Jon in the face and stomach. Jon felt heavy and he saw nothing but stars but he had taken much severe beatings before and he wasn't going to let a few punches stop him.

Using his head, Jon slammed it backwards into the face of #4. #4 groaned, releasing Jon and holding his nose which started to bleed. Jon grabbed #3 and kneed him in the gut. #3 doubled over and fell to the ground. As #3 was on his knees, Jon kicked him in the stomach and then knocked him out with a punch to his face.

Jon picked up #1's wand which had been knocked out of his hand when #4 grabbed him and then facing #4 whose face was now covered in blood, Jon whispered, “ _Flipendo_ ”

A stream of red light hit #4 in the chest and he was blown backwards across the room, landing by Thorne's feet. #4 moaned in pain as he tried to lift his head and then passed out.

Jon was panting and bleeding as he threw the wand he was holding aside and fell to his hands and knees. He spat out some more blood on the ground as he tried to breathe through the pain that shot through his entire body.

Jon heard the sound of slow clapping and he looked up.

Commander Mormont stepped over #2's body as he approached Jon. All of a sudden, the sound of loud applause burst through the room and as Jon looked up, the darkness of the hall lifted and he could see the stands that were on either side of the room, high above his head. There were about a hundred or so men all clad in black and masked, on their feet applauding him.

“Well done, Snow.” Mormont stated, though his face was as stern as ever, “Looks like your Uncle taught you well enough.”

Mormont gestured with his eyes to one side of the room and Jon followed his gaze up. One of the men, pulled down his mask.

“Uncle Benjen?” Jon said faintly as he slowly stood to his feet.

Benjen Stark nodded proudly at Jon, lifting his applauding hands.

A small smile crossed Jon's bloody lips.

“Snow.” Commander Mormont called out.

Jon turned to face the old Commander.

A glint of silver flashed through the air and Jon caught it with one hand. It was a silver scroll wrapped tightly around a thin rod.

“If you so choose, and it is a choice, though not one to be made lightly, you - Jon Snow - have been invited to join the sworn brothers of The Night's Watch. We pledge ourselves to the safety and well-being of all peoples on this earth, no matter what magic runs through your blood. Muggle, Mudblood or Pureblood- it doesn’t make a shit of a difference when you’re faced with life or death.”

Jon looked at the scroll in his hand.

“When you sign that scroll, you sign it in blood. For what we do, we do outside of the laws of Men and Wizards which often means working in shadows and secrecy. And we only take those strong enough to commit to our cause. You’ll be shedding a lot of blood when you join us and you will shed a lot more until your death.”

The applause had died down before Mormont finished speaking. Jon noticed the masked men slowly disappear, emptying the stands.

Thorne walked over to each of the masked men Jon had taken down to undo a curse or to rouse them. Jon watched as Thorne handed each one a small vial.

Mormont walked closer to Jon, drawing Jon's attention “You have a month to think it over. When you are ready, be where you were this night at this time and you will either swear our oath or burn the scroll. Whatever you choose, we honor it.”

Jon nodded, understanding what was required as he tucked the scroll into his back pocket.

Mormont turned his back, his combat boots echoing as he walked away.

“Don’t disappoint me, Snow. Unless you want to go back to punching walls.” Commander Mormont muttered as he disappeared back into the shadows.

“Bloody gods, Jon. That was some hex.” Said a voice behind him.

Jon's jaw dropped, he knew that voice. He spun around and Masked Man #4 pulled down his mask.

“Grenn?” Jon said in disbelief.

Blood still covered most of his face but it seemed the bleeding had stopped. Grenn smiled at Jon and clapped his back.

“You put up quite the fight, Snow” Grenn said in a lighthearted tone.

“You should talk, he beat the bloody shit out of me.” Another voice chimed in.

“Pyp!” Jon exclaimed as Masked Man #3 also pulled down his mask.

Pyp was holding his stomach where Jon had kneed him as he slowly limped towards them.

“Pyp, gods, I’m so sorry.”

Pyp waved a hand, “Doesn’t matter. At least I gave you a few good licks before the end.”

Jon was starting to fell the burn of Pyp's punch on his face and Jon nodded, “Aye. You did.”

“You got Tollett good too. Though I think he caused more damage to you than all of us did.” Grenn said with a laugh.

“Tollett?” Jon asked in a shocked tone.

“Aye, ol’ Dolorous Edd that you stuck with the Tack Hex to the wall.” Pyp joked.

Masked Man #5 heard his name and walked towards them, Thorne having released him with a counter curse.

He pulled his mask down and indeed, it was Jon's roommate. His face was still as sour as when Jon last saw him.

“Beginner's luck.” Edd muttered as he rolled his arm and walked sullenly past them.

“Ah, don’t mind him Jon. Edd’s always been a sullen prick. But he's always there to have a brother's back when he needs it.” Pyp said cheerily as Edd entered the shadows.

“You fought well.” A deeper voice spoke behind Jon.

This time, Jon didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“Uncle Benjen.” Jon said as he faced his uncle.

Benjen embraced him in a warm hug, patting his back proudly. Jon winced from the pain but he didn’t mind. It was good to see his uncle again.

“Your father sends his regards. He would have wanted to be here but trials are strictly for sworn brothers only.” Benjen said as he pulled back with his hands on Jon's shoulders.

“Trials?”

“Aye. To test and see if someone is worthy enough to join our cause. And you’ve proven yourself more that I could have hoped for. Though your overall performance could have used some more work.” Benjen stated, his eyebrow lifting.

Jon couldn’t help but grin although he had so many questions, “It’s good to see you, Uncle.”

“Boys, if I may, I need a moment with my nephew.” Benjen remarked to Grenn and Pyp.

Both Grenn and Pyp bowed their heads, respectfully.

“See you at breakfast tomorrow, Jon?” Grenn asked with a wide smile.

Jon nodded.

“Can’t wait till you’re one of us, Jon!” Pyp said with a pained smile as he limped away, his arm over Grenn’s shoulders for support.

“ _If_ you become one of us,” Thorne’s caustic voice stated as he walked towards Jon, pulling down his mask and revealing his face, “All I saw tonight was that you proved yourself to be the least useless person here, bastard.”

Thorne tossed Jon’s wand to him and Jon caught it easily with his left hand.

As Thorne disappeared into the shadows along with the others, Benjen chuckled, “I think he likes ya.”

Jon shook his head and then cringed as the cut in his side stung when he moved.

“Here.”

Benjen offered Jon a small vial, similar to the one Jon had seen Thorne giving the men who he had defeated earlier.

“What is it?” Jon asked as he took the vial.

“A healing serum. It’ll help with the pain and it’ll help you sleep. Tomorrow morning, you’ll be right as rain as if tonight never happened.” Benjen said with a calm smile.

Jon removed the stopper with his thumb and drank the contents. It tasted bitter and left a stinging sensation on his tongue.

Then turning to his uncle, Jon asked, “What did happen tonight, Uncle Benjen?”

Benjen laughed, “I guess I do have a bit of explaining to do. Come.”

Jon followed Benjen down the cold hallway. Benjen took out his wand and waved it at the wall with a gesture. A door suddenly materialized and Benjen grasped the handle to push the door open.

They found themselves in a small room with an even smaller hearth. Two wooden seats were in front of the fire and a table was in between them. There was a narrow bed against the wall and a small cabinet in the corner of the room. The room was bare of any decorations or frills.

“Is this your room, Uncle?” Jon asked looking around.

“When I need to be at Castle Black, it suffices.” Benjen answered as he removed his gloves and tossed it on the narrow bed.

Jon took a seat next to the fire, grateful for the warmth.

“What is this place? _Where_ is it?” Jon knew the questions were only going to keep coming now.

Benjen took the other chair and leaned back, “I don’t think I’m quite sure, actually. The brothers of the Night’s Watch rarely use this castle as a place of residence, we are sent all over the world, wherever we are needed most. This is our headquarters mostly, I suppose, a place to discuss threats, missions, strategies and the like, initiate new recruits and assemble the brothers when we need to elect a new Leader.”

Benjen took out his wand and conjured a flask of wine and two cups on the table. He poured the wine into both the glasses. Taking one of the cups, Benjen drank deep. When he finished, he gestured to Jon to take the other one.

Jon took his cup of wine and sipped it cautiously at first. Jon had never really liked wine but tonight the warmth of the alcohol provided greatly needed respite. He drained his cup easily.

Benjen chuckled, “I have to admit, nephew, I do owe you an apology.”

“For what, Uncle?” Jon asked as Benjen poured more wine into their cups.

Benjen rubbed his bearded jaw, his hair as dark as Jon’s, and he smiled mischievously, “Normally, when we bring a potential recruit for a trial. They only face one opponent, two at the most if we think they could handle it. But I asked the Commander to pick five of our brothers to test you.”

Jon’s jaw dropped and he looked at his uncle incredulously.

Benjen held up both his hands in defense, “I thought you could handle it, Jon. And you did. Mostly.”

“Mostly? They nearly killed me, Uncle. I’m sure Thorne was hoping that they would.” Jon responded, the pain on his side dulled but he couldn’t forget the beating he just got.

“They weren’t going to kill you. You can’t recruit a dead person now, can you?” Benjen joked as he took another drink from his cup. “I had faith in you, Jon. Glad to know it wasn’t misplaced.”

“Is Robb a brother as well?” Jon asked as he held his cup in his hands. Jon wouldn’t be surprised if his uncle sent ten men against his brother.

Benjen shook his head, “Robb turned the Commander down when he was first approached in his first year. I don’t blame him. Being a brother of the Night’s Watch isn’t clean and easy work. Not much to be gained in pay as well, most of the time we use our own resources and tools. Hence my day job as an Auror for the Ministry. You commit to the Night’s Watch if you commit to our cause and well… Robb is your father’s heir. You can’t be a Duke if you spend your nights chasing goblins and wildlings. He’s smart enough to understand that.”

“And what about me, Uncle?”

Benjen reached over and placed a hand on Jon’s shoulders, “There’s always been a Stark brother in the Night’s Watch Jon. And I believe that you can do a lot of good by being here. You’re a strong fighter. Even stronger than Robb. And we need strong fighters for the wars to come.”

_The Great War…_

“Can I tell you something, Uncle?” Jon said looking as his uncle.

“Of course.”

Jon took a few breaths, unsure if he wanted to say the words, but then he continued, “The Sorting Hat said something about the Great War to come and when it sorted me into Gryffindor Keep. It whispered to me… something about the War the bitter cold brings…”

Benjen regarded his nephew’s words deeply, before he responded, “The Sorting Hat’s been saying that for centuries now. It’s myths and legends, mostly. It is said that there once was a Great War between the living and the dead and that it will come again. I do believe there may be some truth to it, after all, according to our history, it was said that a Stark vanquished the dead and saved the living. Perhaps that’s why our words are—”

“Winter is coming.” Jon finished.

“Aye, Winter is coming. And when it does, it’ll be a Stark who needs to face it head on.” Benjen said encouragingly.

Jon looked at his uncle again, a somber look in his grey eyes, “But Uncle… I’m not a Stark.”

Benjen shook his head, “You may not know your mother, Jon. But you have the blood of our ancestors in you. Our ancestors who did turn into direwolves and protected their packs. You have the strength of our House. You wouldn’t have been able to defeat those five boys earlier if you didn’t.”

Jon didn’t say anything as his uncle stood up.

“It’s getting late. You should be getting back.” Benjen stated as he looked down at Jon.

Jon nodded and as he rose from his seat, Benjen handed Jon a neatly folded black cloth.

“If and when you choose to take the black and swear our oath, Jon, wear this.” Benjen said as Jon took the cloth.

Jon unfolded the cloth and saw it was the black half masks that he saw the others wearing earlier.

Benjen walked his nephew to the door. Jon turned to him, “How do I get back?”

Benjen chuckled as he opened the door and Jon stepped outside back into the castle hallway.

“Walk into the shadows and say the words, Jon. I’ll see you in a month.” Benjen said with a smile as he passed Jon a small stone.

Before Jon could say anything else, the door closed and dissolved away.

Jon pressed a hand to the cold stone where the wooden door once was.

“See you in a month, Uncle Benjen.” He whispered.

He looked down at the stone in his hand. He wondered if it was the same one that he came there with. He couldn’t remember what happened to it as he was so distracted.

Jon turned the stone over to look at the cawing bird, but the words etched on the bottom were different.

Jon looked around and saw a shadowy corner where the torches’ light could not reach, Jon walked towards it. Once his sight was engulfed in darkness, he whispered,

“ _Now my watch is ended._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Gerold will be instrumental in the R+L reveal which probably won't come until the very end of this series. LOL. Also, don't hate me for making the Night's Watch like a Ninja Assassin/Assassin Creed thing (Lmao, I love me some AssCreed). It's cool okay?!  
> And because I'm so mad at how the show treated Uncle Benjen, I'm gonna try and give him and Jon more scenes.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
